How To Save a Life
by PadawanGirl
Summary: When Arthur meets a boy, a slave, he feels the need to help save him. He can't explain it, he just knows it is meant to be. As if it is his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Tada! I has another story!**

**Alright, so by now I am asuming you have probably caught on that I am a bit twisted (but hey, I keep life interesting). I'm not sure if a story like this has already been done. It probably has. Oh well, this is my version then. I wasn't actually going to post this until I was finished writing it, but seeing as it is already about twice as long as I thought it would be (and I'm no where near finished with it), I figured I'd start posting the first bits. Maybe, 1 update a week, kind of thing? Depending on the feedback I get, I spose. If no one's interested, I'll just finish the story for myself.**

**Anyway, I do not own Merlin. I just took the characters out to play with. I promise to put them back where I found them when I am done. :)**

* * *

><p>They were closing in. Prince Arthur could sense it.<p>

For five days, the Knights of Camelot had been searching for a group of bandits that had been terrorizing small villages on the borders of the Kingdom. They rode through, raiding homes and stealing crops, killing anyone who tried to stop them.

Arthur couldn't wait to run them through with his sword.

Up ahead, through the trees, Arthur could see someone had set up camp. He raised a hand, alerting the Knights. They dismounted their horses, slowly moving forward.

As Arthur stepped through the trees, he found a man sitting beside a small fire, cooking something. On the far side of the clearing, another man was lying on the ground near a tree. Arthur handed his reins to one of the Knights, stepping forward.

The man by the fire jumped to his feet, pulling a dagger from his belt. "Who goes there?"

"I only want to ask some questions," said Arthur, ignoring the man's question.

The man stared at him. "What kind of questions?"

"There is a group of bandits that was recently seen in the area-"

"Oh, yeah," said the man, looking behind himself. "I seen them passing by only just hours ago. Headed that way. Hadn't set up me camp yet, so I was able to hide."

Arthur also looked behind him, but his gaze only fell on the other man by the tree. He was startled to find himself being stared at by unnerving, deep blue eyes. He was young, maybe a few years younger than Arthur, almost more of a boy than a man. Arthur shook his head slightly, returning to the conversation. "How many men are they?" he asked.

"Oh, a dozen or so. Large group. They-"

He was interrupted by a high pitch whine. Arthur realized it had come from the boy.

"Shut up, you!" hollered the man, spinning around and storming towards him. The boy tried to scramble away only to be jerked to a stop. Arthur gasped in shock as he realized the boy was chained to a tree.

"You will remain silent," continued to yell the man, reaching down and slapping the boy across the face, causing the boy's head to snap to the side. "You do not make a sound." Another slap. "I don't even want to hear you breath." He made to slap him again, a surprised sound slipping from his lips as he discovered his hand wouldn't move.

The man spun, finding himself face to face with Arthur.

"Don't do that," hissed Arthur, tightening his hold on the man's arm enough to leave bruises.

The man frantically nodded, trying to free his arm. "Yeah, of course. Whatever you say."

Arthur glared at him for a few more seconds, before relinquishing his grip. The man hurried back to the fire as Arthur glanced down at the boy.

He was staring up at him with wide, fearful eyes. He was naked and dirty, his skin covered in painful burns and blisters from exposure to the sun. He had bruises and cuts in various stages of healing scattered across his body, a deep purple bruise already forming on his cheek. His long, dark hair was matted in clumps. A thick leather collar was secured around his neck.

Arthur felt a pang of pity and a desperate need to help the boy. He turned, walking back to the fire and facing the man. "Who is that?" he asked, pointing back to the boy.

"Bought him off a fellow I met, oh, a year ago or so. Think I may have wasted me money. Bloody useless thing. Can't even follow orders."

"How much?"

The man stared at him, incredulous. "Excuse me?"

"How much for him?"

An evil grin split the man's face as he listed what he considered to be an outrageous price.

Arthur nodded, reaching into his belt. "Alright," he said, pulling out the sum and holding it out.

The man stared at him with wide eyes. He had not honestly expected Arthur to meet his price. It was ten times the amount he had originally paid for the boy. He eyed the money. "I'll just unlock him then, shall I?" He walked back to the boy, who flinched away from him. The man pulled a cord from around his neck, a key attached. After unlocking the chain, which fell heavily to the ground, he yanked on the collar. "Stand up, boy," he roared.

The boy shakily got to his feet. Arthur eyed him over. He was tall and disturbingly thin. He could count every single rib on the boy. His muscles trembled and his legs looked unsteady as he stepped forward.

"Hurry up," growled the man, pulling on the collar. The boy stumbled, falling to the ground. "Useless…"

"I'll take him from here," cut in Arthur, as the man drew back a foot to kick the boy. He stepped forward, motioning for the man to back off.

Arthur reached down to help the boy back up, but he flinched away from Arthur. "Okay, okay," soothed Arthur, straightening back up slowly. "You can get up on your own."

The boy stared at him with those wide blue eyes. He unsteadily stood, his eyes never leaving Arthur's.

Arthur turned back to the man. "The direction the bandits went?"

The man pointed, before returning to his dinner, not sparring them another glance.

Arthur headed back to the Knights, walking slowly enough so that the boy could keep up.

"Sire," started Sir Leon, stepping forward. "I…"

"Speak your mind," said Arthur.

Leon glanced towards the boy. "Sire, I am not sure that your father would approve-"

"My father is none of your concern," cut in Arthur. "I will deal with him."

Leon nodded, falling back into the group.

"The bandits are heading South," Arthur addressed the group. "We will ride for a few more hours before setting up camp. Let's go."

The Knights all mounted their horses, turning in the right direction. Arthur glanced between the horse and the boy, trying to decide how to do this. He climbed into the saddle, looking back down to find the boy standing beside the horse's flank, facing forward. He looked as if he was prepared to walk beside the horse.

"Raise your arms," said Arthur.

The boy looked up at him, confused.

"Your arms," repeated Arthur, motioning with his own. "Raise your arms."

Slowly, the boy complied. He yelped in shock as Arthur grabbed them and pulled him onto the horse. The boy stiffened as Arthur settled him side-saddle in front of himself. He flinched as Arthur reached around him, turning the horse south and starting off after the Knights.

Arthur sighed. The boy was leaning as far away from him as possible. "You're going to fall off the horse," Arthur told him "I'm sorry we don't have a spare one for you."

The boy glanced back at him, his eyes curious.

"Really, you should lean against me or you'll fall off," added Arthur.

He sighed again, looking ahead as the boy ignored him. He had caught up with the Knights, and they had a decent pace going. It wasn't as fast as Arthur would like, but with the wooded terrain that was not possible.

Surprise flooded Arthur as he felt a body press against his. He quickly glanced down to find the boy had leaned back against his left shoulder. A small smile flitted across Arthur's lips as he moved his horse to the front of the Knights.

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't review, I'll sic my hermit crab on you! MUAHAHAHA! (I need it to be Thursday, so classes will have started, and I'll have something constructive to do with my time.)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**In celebration of the finally reaching the end of this _long, hard_ week (Translation: 3 days of doing absolutly nothing and 2 days of classes. Although, I did move into my apartment on sunday, and that sucked major monkey balls. It was about 85 degrees and VERY humid. It _has_ been a long week though), I am giving you all a treat: the next chapter!**

**Ah, who am I kidding? It's just because I have 20 minutes to kill until I have to go to work and then my last class. *laugh***

**Anyways, I got some lovely comments, people seemed interested. And I didn't have to sic Sheldon on anyone. Which is good, cuz he's really not all that ferocious.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>They had stopped and set up camp for the night. Arthur had built a small fire a ways away from the others, hoping to help calm the boy's nerves a bit. He was extremely jumpy around just him; on the verge of a panic attack with the rest of the group.<p>

The boy had greedily drunk the water Arthur gave him, and ate as much as Arthur dared feed him. The boy was very weak, hardly possessing the strength to stand. He had collapsed to the ground the minute they stopped. Arthur had wrapped his cloak around the boy's shoulders to warm him from the chill of the night air. But the boy had shrugged it off, scooting away from it.

Arthur had tried to remove the leather collar from the boy's neck. He was appalled to find that the lock was welded together. It would have to wait until they could get to the blacksmith back in Camelot.

Arthur sighed, staring at the boy. They were sitting on opposite sides of the fire.

"Do you have a name?" he asked quietly.

The boy only glanced at him.

"A name? Do you have a name?

No response.

A thought struck Arthur. "Can you talk?" he asked.

The boy stared at him for a bit longer this time, before returning his gaze to the fire.

Arthur rubbed his head in frustration. "Well, I suppose I shall have to come up with a name for you then," he continued. He stared at the ground, nothing jumping into his mind. "I might have to think about it for a while."

He saw the boy glancing at him out of the corner of his eyes. Arthur grabbed his pack, digging through it. He found a jar of salve that the court physician, Gaius, had sent. He knew it would help to soothe the boy's burns and start them to heal faster.

Arthur carefully made his way over to the boy, holding the jar in sight. "Hey," he said softly. "I have this for you. Hopefully it will help."

The boy eyed the jar, a conflicted cloud of emotion covering his face. He looked simultaneously sad, resigned, and slightly happy. He slowly got to his knees, turning until his back faced Arthur.

"What are you doing?" asked Arthur, as the boy laid his elbows down on the ground, his rear still in the air, spreading his legs.

Arthur's eyes widened in horror as he realized what the boy was thinking. "No, no, no, no, no," he cried, grabbing the boy's shoulders and pulling him back up.

The boy turned to stare at him, his expressive eyes full of confusion.

Arthur held the jar up. "It's for your sunburn," said Arthur, pointing to the boy's chest. The boy glanced down, looking at the festering burns. He nodded slowly, sitting back on his haunches.

Arthur unscrewed the lid off the jar, scooping out some salve. Mindful of the numerous cuts and bruises, he reached out and began to gently smear it onto the boy's skin. He was pleased that the boy only stiffened slightly.

Arthur couldn't hold back a wince as he continued to spread the salve on. With no clothing to block the rays, the boy's entire body was covered in burns. He assumed that the boy must have very fair skin if he could be this badly burned from what little sun actually filtered through the trees. Or perhaps he had been somewhere more open to the sky recently.

"Now your back," said Arthur quietly.

The boy hesitated only slightly before spinning around. As the firelight shined off his back, Arthur felt anger flare in his gut. Faint white scars criss-crossed the boy's back. He had been whipped at some point.

Arthur finished up, wiping the excess salve off on his trousers leg. Replacing the lid, he grabbed his cloak and spread it out on the ground. "Please, sleep on it. I don't want dirt to stick to your burns," said Arthur.

The boy eyed it, glancing up at him. After a minute, he crawled over, curling up on it.

Arthur smiled, returning to his bed roll. Tomorrow, he would see if he could scrape together some clothes for the boy. At least some breeches. He couldn't bring him back to Camelot naked.

He studied the boy. For how tall he was, he could curl himself up to be very small. The firelight reflected off his eyes, lighting them a brilliant gold.

"How about Col?" he asked.

The boy's gaze flicked to him.

"For your name?" continued Arthur.

The boy simply stared at him.

"Do you like that name? Col?"

The boy eyed him for a bit more, one corner of his mouth barely quirking up as he returned to gazing into the fire.

Arthur frowned. Either the boy couldn't talk or he wouldn't. Arthur sighed, deciding to just let it go. "Good night, Col," he said instead.

The boy, now named Col, curled up tighter on the cloak, his eyes drifting closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I went there.<strong>

**I was just trying to come up with an appropriate name and *poof* there is was. XD**

**Anyway, I'm sure that if you didn't already know who "Col" is, you should have figured it out by now. Lord knows I've dropped enough hints. But, if you haven't, fret not! There will be more hints in the next chapter. *waggles eyebrows***


	3. Chapter 3

**I was totally going to wait till afternoon, but seeing as it is Tuesday, and I doubt I'll be sleeping tonight, I'll post now.**

**If you don't give a rat's ass about my personal problems, skip ahead to the word in capital letters: You see, either the smoke detector or the carbon monoxide detector in our apartment keeps going off. Three times tonight so far. And since they were both hanging in our small hallway, it was impossible to determine which one was making the awful noise. Our RA made them both beep, so we could try to match the sounds with what we heard, but they're very similar. We think it was the carbon monoxide detector.**

**So our RA's brilliant plan to determine which one it is: have each room babysit one detector. Of course, my room mates quickly snatched up the smoke alarm. Leaving me with the one we are fairly keeps beeping. I have it shoved in the corner behind my door, and I am sitting at the head of my bed in the opposite corner, as far away as possible, just _waiting _for this thing to go off. I am going to crap my pants if it does.**

**So yeah, hence the probably no sleep part. But hey, you guys get this early then. ANYWAYS, on to more important things. By an unanimous vote (huzzah!), I shall be posting a slightly longer chapter, once a week (On Tuesdays. Mark you calendars, ladies and gents! ;)) Which is actually perfect for me, because my schedule this semester is hectic enough already. Speaking of which, if i forget an update, I apologize in advance.**

**One last thing, then onto the story, I promise! vivafabrique asked "is this strictly friendship fic?" Very good question, I have been contemplating how to answer. You see, if this were a Facebook status, I'd have to check "it's complicated". By the end of the story, yes, it will be the same very close, rather suggestive bromance that the two have in the show. But at the moment, "Col" is a bit more damaged than Arthur (and you) realizes. ;) That's all I'm gonna say at the moment. There is a chapter coming up that explains it all.**

**If you read all that, I send you virtual monster cookies and hugs! XD**

* * *

><p>The bandits had been found.<p>

Just outside of a village.

Fortunately they had been preparing to raid it, not leaving from it.

The Knights charged into their midst, a fight commencing. The clangs of metal on metal pierced the air, alerting the unsuspecting villagers.

Arthur had leapt from his horse, leaving Col astride it. He didn't want to bring the boy into the battle. He unsheathed his sword, engaging the nearest bandit. The man's fighting skills were basically nonexistent, and it did not take long for Arthur to dispatch him.

He moved on to the next bandit, one who seemed to have had at least some training in sword fighting. Arthur ducked a blow to his head, rolling and slashing his opponent across the back. Springing to his feet, he swung around to find the man dead on the ground.

A piercing scream rang through the forest. Arthur spun to find a bandit charging up behind him, a large battle ax raised above his head.

Suddenly, the man dropped to his knees, the ax falling from his hands as they shot to his neck. Arthur could see he was gasping for air, tearing at his throat.

His frantic fingers found nothing.

The man was being choked by absolutely nothing.

His face turned blue and his eyes grew wide. Arthur could only watch in shock as the man collapsed to the ground.

Dead.

Arthur glanced up to discover Col staring at him. For the briefest second, Col's eyes seemed to glow gold, like they had last night in the fire.

Except it was broad daylight now.

Col stared at him for a few more seconds, his eyes their usual shade of blue again, before scurrying back to stand by the horse.

Arthur returned to the fray, helping the others to finish taking down the bandits.

When the noise of battle had dwindled away, the villagers slowly came out to investigate. They were shocked to find a group of knights, bearing the crest of Camelot, standing amidst bloody bodies on the ground.

Arthur strode forward, finding the villager who seemed to be in charge, and explaining the situation to him. The Knights helped the villagers to dispose of the dead bandits, so as not to attract wild beasts.

The entire time, Col never left the side of the horse. He simply kept his head bowed, waiting.

By the time they had finished disposing of the bodies, the sun was preparing to set. The villagers insisted that the Knights stay in their homes that night. The Knights, grateful, split up accordingly, not wanting to burden any one family with too many guests.

Arthur went to retrieve his horse and Col. As he approached, Col hunched his shoulders up as if expecting to be hit or something. Arthur felt sad as he gazed at him. They had tried to cloth the boy, but he was much smaller than any of the Knights. None of their trousers would stay on his hips. Arthur had provided him with one of his spare tunics, but even that hung off of the boy.

Sir Leon had torn up one of his tunics, providing Col with a rough neckerchief to cover the collar. The boy's feet were still bare, but the ground didn't seem to bother his callused soles.

"Come on," said Arthur gently. "We're staying here for the night."

Col glanced up at him, fear clouding his eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Arthur. Col looked back down at the ground, picking at the sleeve of the tunic. "Don't worry," added Arthur. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

This time when Col looked up, his gaze was curious. Arthur shook his head, not sure why the boy kept looking at him like that.

"Come on," repeated Arthur, grabbing the reins of the horse and heading towards the village. Col followed behind him, right on Arthur's heels.

After securing his horse with the others, Arthur led Col to the home of the villager he had talked with earlier. The man was a widower, his wife and child having died a few winters before. He was happy to put up the man who had helped to save his village.

Arthur stepped into the home, welcoming the warmth of the fire burning in a pit.

"Hello," greeted the man, Rupert. "My home is humble, but I hope you shall be pleased with your stay," he said with a slight bow.

"Your kindness it appreciated. You are very generous to welcome us into your home, and I thank you," replied Arthur. He noticed Rupert curiously eyeing the boy. Arthur cleared his throat. "This is Col, my… servant."

Rupert nodded, his eyes trailing down to Col's bare legs.

"Col had an unfortunate run-in with a patch of thistles, which resulted in his trousers being shredded," lied Arthur. "I am wondering if there might be someone we could buy a spare pair from."

Rupert nodded again. "Of course," he said, eyeing Col for size. "I'll ask around."

"Thank you," said Arthur.

Rupert walked to the far side of the room, where his cot was, as Arthur walked to the fire pit. He spread his bed roll out on the dirt floor. He handed his cloak to Col, frowning when the boy took it and spread it out a few feet from Arthur's bed roll, on the side farthest from the fire. Arthur picked it up and spread it out between himself and the fire.

"Lay down," he said gently.

Col hurriedly dropped to the cloak. He pulled his knees up inside the tunic as Arthur laid down on his bed roll.

"Good night, Col," said Arthur quietly.

The boy's eyes had already drifted closed.

….

Confusion was the first thing Arthur felt when he woke the next morning. There was a presence pressed up against him. He blinked his eyes open, glancing down.

Col was tucked up against his side, shivering. The fire had died down in the night, and it seemed Col had sought out the nearest heat source in his sleep.

Arthur found himself captivated by the boy's face. He took the time to study him unnoticed. Col had long, dark eyelashes that rested delicately on his cheeks. His lips were full and pink, but the strong chin beneath kept them from looking too feminine. His nose was long and elegant, and his high cheekbones were dotted with the faintest of freckles.

In sleep, the fear and sadness that usually clouded his features were absent. He looked peaceful and untroubled. A slight smile even danced across his lips briefly, and Arthur hoped he was having a nice dream. He decided Col loked nice when he smiled.

Slowly, so as not to wake him, Arthur slipped away from him and tucked his blanket around the boy.

Stepping out into the early morning air, Arthur drew in a deep breath. He turned to find Rupert heading towards him.

"I found someone who is willing to sell you a pair of trousers," he informed Arthur.

Arthur went back in a dug some money out of his pack, before following Rupert to another house. There he was introduced to a woman whose son had gone to find work in a different village and had left behind a pair of worn, almost threadbare, old trousers. Rupert left them to their business as Arthur paid her generously for them anyways, knowing these would be better than nothing for Col.

As Arthur was thanking the woman, heading out of the home, a commotion caught his attention. A shriek of pain rose through the air and a small group of people were gathering around Rupert's home.

"Col," breathed Arthur, rushing towards the small house. He had just reached the collection of onlookers as another person burst through the group from the other side. Col limped out, his eyes wide in panic, tears running down his face.

"Col," shouted Arthur, almost running into the raven haired boy. He spun to face Arthur, hands clutching the front of the Prince's tunic as his entire body trembled. Arthur looked down to see Col's left foot and the entire side of his calf were burned.

"Excuse us," called Arthur, half dragging, half carrying Col through the group of people and back into Rupert's house.

The man was standing in the middle of the room, staring wide eyed at the Prince and the boy.

Arthur gently sat Col down on his bed roll and began to examine the burn. "What happened?" he asked Rupert.

"I-I'm not sure," said the man, shakily. "I was just starting to prepare food, and he woke up. He looked around like he was panicking and when he saw me he tried to run for the door. B-But he stepped in the fire pit and fell.

"The embers," muttered Arthur, eyeing the overturned logs and the hot ash now visible beneath. "He's burned. Please, in my pack, there's a jar. Grab it for me please."

Rupert nodded, hurriedly digging through the pack. He found it, handing it to Arthur.

Arthur smiled gently at Col. "Just like last time, remember?" he asked, holding up the jar. "For your burns."

Col nodded, turning his leg so Arthur could see said burns better.

Arthur began to gently apply the salve with a grimace. He apologized quietly as Col whimpered in pain. These were much worse than the sunburns. The embers had left the skin an angry red and severely blistered. He was not sure this would be enough. The boy would need to see Gaius once they returned.

Once he finished, Arthur fished out the remains of the tunic that had been torn to make Col's neckerchief. He ripped into strips, making a bandage which he wrapped around Col's leg and foot.

Arthur tied it off, settling down beside Col. He gently brushed a few stray raven locks back off the boys forehead. "Why did you run?" he asked quietly. Col simply looked at him with sad eyes. "Did Rupert startle you, or was it because I wasn't here?"

The deep blue eyes glanced away at the latter.

"Hey, I was coming back," he told the boy. "I went to find you some trousers," he explained, reaching over and grabbing the article of clothing from where he had dropped it. Arthur tucked some dark strands behind Col's ear. "I wouldn't leave you," he assured.

Arthur was surprised as Col nuzzled his head into Arthur's hand, his eyes sliding closed. Almost like a dog requesting to be petted. He complied, running his fingers through Col's hair a few times. It seemed to help calm the boy's nerves.

"Ready for these?" he asked gently, holding the trousers back up. Col didn't open his eyes, simply straightened his legs out in front of him.

Arthur glanced up, grateful to notice that Rupert had left at some point. Arthur slid the trousers onto the pale, thin legs. He helped Col to stand, the boy leaning against him as Arthur did the laces up. He grasped the boy's shoulders, stepping back to look at him.

He nodded, glancing up to meet Col's gaze. His eyes were wide with anticipation. Arthur nodded again, a reassuring smile gracing his lips. Relief flooded Col's eyes.

"Prince Arthur." Sir Leon stepped into the home. His eyes raked over Col, nodding slightly at the added trousers. He hurriedly averted his gaze back to the Prince. "We are ready to depart, Sire," he addressed Arthur.

The Prince nodded. "We'll be out in a few minutes," he replied.

Leon bowed, exiting.

Arthur crouched, rolling his bed rool. He turned to strap it to his pack, finding Col sticking the jar into it. He ducked his head as if he had been caught doing something wrong.

"Thank you," said Arthur, strapping his bed roll to it. He picked it up, standing straight. Col continued to crouch by his feet. "Let's go."

Col stood, gingerly putting weight on his left foot. Arthur made to help support him, but Col shied away from him. Arthur stared at him for a few seconds, before deciding not to push it.

He lead the way out of Rupert's home, turning to where the Knights had all the horses saddled and ready to go. Col limped along behind him, keeping his head down. The Knights mounted as Arthur appeared. Arthur walked up to his horse, strapping his pack on before turning to Col. He crouched, lacing his hands. "Put your knee here."

Col glanced at his hands, nervously putting his knee into them. Arthur lifted him up, helping him to settle onto the horse's broad back. Arthur pulled himself up behind him, grabbing the reins. Feeling a little less awkward now that the boy was clothed, he wrapped one arm around Col's waist. He felt a little disappointed as the boy stiffened slightly. "Let's go home," Arthur told his Knights.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, folks! A wee bit longer than the first two. The next one gets even longer, if I am remembering how I broke that chunk down correctly. And the rest of the gang arrives in the story too! So stay tuned. Same time, same station!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This last week as _sucked_. On about Wednesday or Thursday, these mysterious marks appeared on my neck. I figured they were bug bites of some sort: spiders, ant, bed bugs. So I was just waiting for them to go away on their own. But they have been getting worse, they're itchy and my skin feels like it's burning and the side of my throat is swollen. At a doctors appointment today (for something unrelated) I was informed I have shingles.**

**I am fucking miserable right now. :(**

* * *

><p>The ride back to Camelot took two days.<p>

Two long days for Arthur.

Col was driving him crazy. He could not figure out the mystery that was the raven haired, sapphire eyed boy.

Arthur was cautious around Col, talking to him gently, never moving too fast so as not to startle him. He checked the burns from the fire every morning and night. They were making him a bit concerned, and he was anxious for Gaius to take a look at them. He had Col sleeping on his cloak, pulling the edges around the boy to cover him once he fell asleep.

He was hoping that the boy would warm up to him once he realized Arthur was not a threat. But Col seemed to be getting more nervous, his face always clouded with fear. He watched Arthur like a hawk, scooting away anytime Arthur got too close. Arthur felt guilty every time he made the boy get on the horse, Col's breathing quickening to the point it made Arthur scared for him

"Camelot!" called one of the Knights.

Arthur left his thoughts, glancing up to see the majestic castle rising above the trees, the setting sun lighting it up from behind. He smiled, warmth flooding his being at the sight of his home.

Col was also looking up at the castle, but sitting behind him, Arthur could not see what sort of expression was on his face.

"We're home, Col," said Arthur happily, patting Col's stomach with the hand that was wrapped around him.

He got no response.

He hadn't really been expecting one.

They rode through the lower town, people talking and pointing excitedly. Word had reached the castle by the time they entered the courtyard. King Uther and the Lady Morgana stood on stairs to the castle, watching the Knights ride up. The King's usually impassive mask flickered a bit as the noticed the boy sitting in front of his son.

Arthur dismounted his horse, pulling Col down and handing the horse off to a stable hand.

The Prince strode toward the King, hearing Col settle into step behind him.

"Father," he greeted with a slight bow.

"What have you to report?" asked Uther.

"The bandits have been taken care of," replied Arthur.

A smug look crossed Uther's face. "Very good." He nodded to the Knights, watching as they dispersed. The King eyed the boy currently trying to meld into Arthur's back. "Who is this?" asked Uther, distaste clear in his voice.

Arthur cleared his throat nervously. "Father, this is Col. He, uh…" Arthur paused, searching for a good way to explain this.

Uther raised a brow. "Yes?"

Arthur swallowed, steeling his nerve. "We came across a man in the forest who we stopped to ask for information regarding the bandits." Arthur took a deep breath before continuing on. "He had bought Col a year ago. He had him chained to a tree, and he was starving him, and beating him. I couldn't leave him there."

"So you just decided to take him from him?" hissed Uther.

Arthur sputtered, stomach dropping. He hadn't even considered just taking the boy away.

This next part was not going to go well.

"I bought him," he replied quietly.

Rage flared in the King's eyes. "You what?" he thundered.

Col pressed up so tightly against Arthur's back it was actually painful. A silence fell over the courtyard as it's occupants turned to look at the King.

"Council chambers. Now," barked Uther, turning and storming back into the catle.

Arthur sighed, untangling himself from Col's clutch and heading up the stairs, pushing past Morgana. He could hear Col trailing behind him.

Arthur stood tall and strode into the Council Hall. "Father," he began.

"How dare you?" thundered Uther.

Arthur opened his mouth to retort, but the King's gaze was not focused on him. It was fixed behind him.

Arthur turned to find Col, trembling from head to foot, fearful eyes focused on the King. Arthur swore under his breath. He had forgotten to tell Col to wait outside the doors for him.

He backed up to Col, standing in front of him. "Father, please, it's my fault. He doesn't know. I forgot to tell him to wait outside-"

"Arthur, what the hell is going on?" roared Uther.

Arthur could feel Col crouch down, grasping the legs of his trousers and burying his face in the back of Arthur's knees. "I couldn't leave him there, Father. He would have died. I had to save him. Surely you understand," pleaded Arthur.

"You bought a slave," growled Uther. "Do you realize how this looks? The Prince of Camelot buying someone? What are you planning to do with him?"

"Well, I… I hadn't really thought about it," answered Arthur truthfully. "I just wanted to help him. Get him fed and clothed. I feel like it's my duty to take care of him.

"Damn it, Arthur, he's not a pet."

"I know that," snapped Arthur. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Please, Father, just let me help him."

"No," said Uther forcefully. "You will take him to Gaius. He can care for him and find a place for him once he is well."

"Father," whined Arthur.

"Now," replied Uther, his voice eerily calm.

Arthur stared at him sadly, bowing his head slightly. "Yes, Sire." Arthur freed himself from Col's clutches, yanking him up. "Come on." He pulled him from the Hall, wearily making his way to the Physician's quarters.

The servants gave him and Col curious looks as they passed. Arthur ignore them, staring straight ahead. He clutched Col's sleeve, dragging him along. In his anger, he temporarily forgot about Col's injured foot, and his pace made it hard for the boy to keep up. He stumbled occasionally, but Arthur didn't pause until they were standing outside Gaius' door.

Arthur knocked before pushing it open. Gaius looked up from his work bench as Arthur stepped in.

"Prince Arthur," greeted Gaius with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

Arthur reached behind himself, pulling the boy forward. "I would like you to meet Col," he said.

Gaius dropped the vial he was holding, staring at the boy's face. Col eyed him nervously, taking a small step closer to Arthur as Gaius walked forward. His eyes were searching the boy's face, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Is something wrong, Gaius?" asked Arthur, unconsciously taking a step to place himself partly in front of Col.

Gaius shook his head slightly, still staring at the boy. "Nothing." He coughed, looking to Arthur. "Sorry, Sire. He just reminds me of someone I used to know," he explained, glancing at Col again.

Arthur's brow furrowed slightly, but he didn't press for an explanation.

"Where are my manners?" Gaius suddenly exclaimed. "It's very nice to meet you, Col. From where do you hail?"

Col buried his face into Arthur's shoulder.

"Sorry, Gaius," explained Arthur, "forgot to mention, Col doesn't talk."

Gaius turned to him, his eyes full of curiosity.

Arthur sighed. "He was a slave to a man we met in the woods. He was starving him and beating him. Col has terrible sunburns, because the man didn't have him clothed. I had to help him," he said, his tone making it clear he was desperate for someone to understand.

Gaius nodded, not questioning his reasons. "If he doesn't speak, how do you know his name?" he asked.

Arthur smile slightly. "I gave him the name."

Gaius also smiled. "Well, what can I do for the two of you?"

Arthur swallowed nervously. "Um, Col accidently burned his foot and leg," started Arthur. "He has the sunburn, and some cuts that seemed minor, but I didn't really check them out."

"Bring him over here," said Gaius, walking over and clearing the cot that sat in the room.

Arthur led Col over, gently pushing him to sit.

"Let me see the sunburn," requested Gaius.

Arthur grasped the bottom of the tunic Col had on, pulling it off over his head. The boy began to shake, his shoulders hunched slightly. Arthur also untied the neckerchief, sighing sadly as the leather collar came into view.

Gaius leaned down to look. Arthur was grateful that he didn't reach out and touch the boy. "Have you been using the salve I sent?" he asked.

Arthur nodded. "Yes, twice a day."

"Very good. I can see it is already beginning to help. Where is the other burn?"

Arthur crouched, rolling up Col's left pant leg. He unraveled the make-shift bandage.

Gaius crouched down beside him, peering at the boy's leg. "This is not good," he muttered, leaning in closer and gingerly touch the burn. Arthur saw Col flinch. "This is infected."

Arthur sighed, running a hand over his face. "I tried to treat it with the salve too, but it didn't seem to be working."

Gaius nodded, straightening back up. "The salve is not strong enough for that wound. Fortunately, I have a paste I can make that should help to rid him of the infection." He walked to his work bench and combined the ingredients he needed before adding water.

Arthur gently patted Col's arm and stood, walking over to Gaius. "There's something else," he told Gaius in a quiet voice. "My Father won't let me continue to care for Col. He has told me to leave him in your care until he is better, and then that you should find him somewhere to stay afterwards."

Gaius sadly glanced at Arthur. "Alright, Sire," he replied, picking up the bowl of paste. Arthur watched as he crouched in front of Co and gently began to apply the paste to his leg. Col kept his eyes glued to the old man, his breath quickening.

Arthur slowly made his way to the door, cursing his Father in his head. What harm would it do to let the boy stay with him? He felt like he was destined to help the boy. It was killing him to walk away.

A blood chilling wail rang through the room, accompanied by the shattering of glass.

* * *

><p><strong>Because I'm a bitch when I'm crabby, and crabby when I am in pain, I decided to end it with a cliffhanger. Good reviews are like medicine. They make me feel better. :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, so I know I had decided for a weekly _Tuesday_ updates, but... You were all so sweet in your reviews (those and the chocolate ice cream with marshmallow cream and caramel swirls were the best medicine I've had this week!) There is a practical reason for this update though. I am taking a printmaking class this semester, and our newest assignment is going to take A LOT of out-of-class work, so I am not sure I would be able to make the Tuesday update. I also am the discussion leader in another class one day this week, and I am about half an assignment behind in my pre-calc (I'm starting to understand _why_ I was stressed out enough to get shingles). News about that: it's getting better. The real medicine has helped to make it hurt less. Mainly now it's just scabbed over blisters on my neck that I'm sure are going to leave annoying scars. :/**

**Any way, after being such a bitch with that cliffhanger last chapter, I figured I'd be nice and not do it again. XD And you get a longer one, cuz there was really no good place to end this one (this is the part of the story that was all in one HUGE chunk. I still have one more piece of this part left. :/)**

**But, enough of my ramblings (kudos if you read that all).**

* * *

><p><em>A blood chilling wail rang through the room, accompanied by the shattering of glass.<em>

Arthur jumped, spinning to find Col struggling to escape from Gaius' grasp. His eyes were wide with confusion and betrayal, tears streaming down his face. Pitiful whimpers and whines fell from his lips as he fought free of Gaius' arms, sprinting across the room, ignoring the shards of glass shredding the bottom of his feet.

Arthur just had time to realize that every vial and jar on Gaius' work bench had shattered, before he found himself with an armful of a sobbing, shaking Col.

He noticed the trail of bloody footprints tracking the floor, and he hurriedly picked Col up. "What did you do?" he asked quietly, striding back across the room, avoiding the glass and sitting down on the cot, placing Col in his lap.

Gaius was still crouched on the floor, the bowl the paste had been in shattered beside him. He stared at Col, his eyes wide with shock.

"Gaius," called Arthur. Gaius shook his head, looking at him. "He has glass in his feet."

Gaius scrambled up, snatching a tool off the bench and coming back. "Hold him still. This is going to hurt."

Arthur wrapped his arms tightly around the boy as Gaius grabbed the first foot. He slowly began to dig out the shards of glass. Arthur pressed Col's face into his shoulder, muffling the boy's screams. He gently ran one hand up and down Col's still bare back, muttering soothing words at him.

By the time Gaius had finished extracting all the glass, Col had screamed himself hoarse and was lying limply against Arthur's shoulder. His chest still heaved with gasping, broken sobs.

Gaius went to retrieve some clean bandages to wrap his feet in. Arthur gently pushed Col's face back, taking in his red, puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. His features were still clouded with betrayal and confusion. His bottom lip quivered as he looked up at Arthur.

Arthur felt his heart breaking.

"I'm sorry, Col," he whispered. More tears sprung to Col's eyes. Arthur gently wiped them away. "I told you I wouldn't leave, didn't I?"

He was surprised when Col nodded in response.

"Well, I try to be a man of my word. I'm not leaving."

A small flicker of hope sparked in Col's eyes.

Gaius returned and gently washed the blood from his feet before wrapping them up. He had gotten most of the burns covered in paste, and he wrapped them up too, before tugging Col's trouser leg back down. Col leaned against Arthur as exhaustion took hold of his frail body. Arthur continued to hold him as his eyes began to droop.

Held him until he drifted off to sleep.

Arthur picked him up and stood, gently lying Col down on the cot. Then he surprised both Gaius and himself when he began to help Gaius clean up the glass.

"I don't understand what happened," said Arthur, staring at the shattered jars and vials, their contents oozing onto the floor.

Gaius averted his gaze. "I can't explain it, Sire," he muttered.

Arthur set about sweeping up the glass, while Gaius began to sop up the spilt potions and salves.

"Gaius, I am confused," Arthur suddenly blurted out.

"About?"

"I have been treating Col good, trying not to scare or hurt him. But he seems to be getting more frightened of me by the day," said Arthur sadly.

Gaius sighed. "He seems to have been abused before?" Arthur nodded. "It is possible you are the first person to have treated him kindly. He is not used to it, his mind cannot comprehend the idea that someone can be nice to him without an ulterior motive. He probably fears when you will begin to treat him as the others have."

"I would never," cried Arthur.

"I know that, Sire," soothed Gaius. "But he doesn't. Not yet. He does not trust people. And I do not think you could blame him. I am sure he will learn that not everyone is the same as the monsters that have owned him, but at the moment, pain and punishment seems to be all he knows. He will come around."

"He will?" asked Arthur hopefully.

Gaius paused before answering. "We can only hope so," he answered.

With the two of them, it didn't take long to clean up. Arthur returned to the cot, sitting down on the edge and brushing Col's hair back off his forehead.

Gaius walked over, pulling a bench up and sitting near Arthur. "Prince Arthur, perhaps it would be better for you to leave while he is still asleep."

Arthur shook his head. "No."

"Sire?"

"I'm not leaving him." Arthur sighed. "I can't." He could feel Gaius' stare boring into him. "I can't explain it, but I just.. know that I am supposed to help him."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gaius nod slightly. "Very well, Sire. If you'll excuse me, I need to go get some herbs to remake my supplies. I will prepare some things for you to take with for Col."

Arthur nodded, his eyes never leaving the boy's face. He heard Gaius get up and leave.

"What are you doing to me, Col?" he asked quietly, breaking the silence of the last few minutes. "My father is not going to like me disobeying him." Arthur stared at the face, peaceful in sleep. "But you know what, I don't care. I just feel that I am to be here for you, to help you get better. I don't know, maybe it's my destiny," he chuckled slightly, staring down at his lap.

A small knock at the door startled Arthur. He looked up to see Morgana's maid, Guinevere, standing just inside the doorway.

"Sorry, my lord," he said hurriedly. "I heard talking, and I thought that Gaius, well-"

"It's alright, Gwen," Arthur cut in, knowing if he didn't, she would continue to ramble. "Gaius just went to fetch some supplies. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Gwen nodded, stepping further into the room. She noticed Col lying on the cot, her brow furrowing slightly. "Who is that?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Arthur glanced back down at him. "I… rescued him," said Arthur, which was mostly the truth. "In the forest. He doesn't speak. I don't know if he can't or just won't. I don't know his real name, I just call him Col."

Gwen gasped as she stepped closer and saw his sunburns. "He must have been out there a long time," she said quietly. Her eyes scanned the leather collar, but she decided not to ask. She raised her gaze, taking in his long, matted hair.

Arthur followed her line of sight. "I'm not sure how to cut it," he said truthfully.

"I could help," offered Gwen, eagerly. "I mean, that is, if you would like my help, Sire."

Arthur nodded. "We will have to see how he reacts around you. He's a bit skittish," he explained. Gwen nodded, eyes wide. "But I can't see him being too scared of you," Arthur finished with a small smile.

Gwen returned the smile, looking back down at the boy.

Gaius walked back into the room, a little surprised to find the maid there. "Ah, Gwen, my dear, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I just came to fetch the sleeping draft for the Lady Morgana," said Gwen.

Gaius' face fell. "Oh dear, I shall have to make one up quick. I had a mishap earlier and knocked over all my potions," said Gaius, the lie falling from his tongue easily.

"Oh," said Gwen, looking at the almost bare work bench. "Shall I wait then?" she asked.

Gaius nodded. "I shall do my best to hurry," he assured.

"Col," exclaimed Arthur.

Gwen turned back to find the raven haired boy slowly waking. She was startled when a pair of deep blue eyes locked with hers. Slight apprehension filled those eyes.

Arthur followed the boy's gaze. "Col, this is-"

"Hello," said Gwen, stepping forward, just slightly. "My name is Guinevere. But most people just call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid. Well, you probably don't know Lady Morgana. She's the King's ward. She really is very nice. I think you would like her if you met her. Or when you meet her. Arthur tells me your name is Col. Well, maybe not your real name, but that is what he calls you." Gwen's eyes widened suddenly, a blush rising to her cheeks. "Sorry, I'm rambling," she apologized, a sheepish grin on her face.

A corner of Col's mouth quirked up in a slight smile, and his eyes softened a bit. Arthur took this as a good sign. Then again, he had kind of expected that. It was hard to be threatened by Gwen, she was just too kind.

"Col," said Arthur, catching the boy's attention. "We were thinking of cleaning your hair. Cutting out the mats. Gwen offered to help. Is that alright?"

Col nodded, a bit nervously.

"I have a basin and some water you can use," piped up Gaius, having listened in on the conversation.

Arthur helped to move Col to a bench while Gwen filled the basin with water. Arthur knelt, supporting Col as he leaned back, his head hanging above the water. Gwen stood on his other side, gently trying to untangle his hair the best she could. When she got out the knots she could, leaving only the most difficult of mats, Arthur helped Col straighten back up. Gwen grabbed the pair of shears that Gaius held out for her.

She set to work, gently cutting the long locks. Arthur was crouched beside the boy, running his hand up and down Col's arm. The boy was trembling slightly, scared to have something so sharp near him. But Gwen was mindful of this. She kept up a steady stream of chatter that seemed to help calm Col a bit. Soon, there was dark hair scattered across the floor around the bench, a few stray pieces falling in Arthur's lap.

Gwen's eyes traveled down to the leather collar again. She ran her finger across the lock, noticing Arthur shift slightly on his heels. "My father could remove this," she said nervously.

Arthur straightened a bit. "That would be wonderful," he said, sounding relieved. "I shall bring him tomorrow."

Gwen smile, running her hand through Col's hair one last time. "I will let him know," she replied.

Arthur sat back to admire Gwen's handy work. Col's raven hair was now cut close to his scalp, a slight widow's peak hanging onto his forehead. Without the long locks to cover them, his ears stuck out in an endearing way. His delicate features seemed to be enhanced.

Gwen soaked a rag, holding it near Col's head. "May I?" she asked quietly.

When Col nodded, she gently began to wash the dirt from his face and down his neck and shoulders. "There," she said, stepping back to look at him. "You look so handsome now," she blurted out. "I mean, not that you weren't handsome before. I mean, I'm just saying that, well, ah…" she trailed off, mouth sputtering as she tried to find the words to explain herself.

Arthur laughed as Col's cheeks flamed with color.

"The sleeping draft is ready," called Gaius, sparing Gwen and Col of the awkward moment.

"I have to go. It was nice to meet you, Col," she said, smiling at him. "Prince Arthur." She gave him a slight bow. "Thank you, Gaius," she said as she grabbed the potion and left the quarters.

Gaius set to making the remedies for Col. Arthur stood and turned to the cot, picking up the discarded tunic and helping Col into it. He then retied on the neckerchief, covering the collar. Col looked up at him, his eyes questioning.

Arthur smiled reassuringly. "Once Gaius is done, I'm taking you back to my quarters."

Relief flooded Col's eyes and he leaned into Arthur's hip, nuzzling it with his nose. Arthur was a bit thrown at first, and settled for patting Col's freshly cut hair.

This must have been the appropriate response, for Col made a contented noise deep in his throat.

Arthur thought back to his father telling him that Col was not a pet. But as Arthur thought more about it, he knew that, at this point, his father was unfortunately wrong. With what Gaius had told him, he realized that Col had been taught to behave as a pet, a possession, a being whose only purpose was to obey and please his master.

That realization made Arthur's chest ache with sadness.

He wanted to track down every master that Col had ever had and make them suffer with a long painful death.

How could they do this to a person, a human being?

Arthur drew his fingers through Col's hair a few more times, enjoying how soft the locks now were, smiling when the boy hummed with pleasure again.

"I'm finished, Sire," said Gaius, bringing a small satchel over to Arthur. He also had a small vial of liquid. "And this is for you, Col, to help with the pain."

Col glanced to Arthur, who nodded. He shyly reached out and took the vial from Gaius, drinking it down in one gulp. He pulled a face as he handed the empty vial back to the physician. Gaius smiled and Arthur chuckled when the boy stuck his tongue out, disgusted.

"Forgot to warn you about the taste," apologized Gaius.

Arthur took the satchel and held out a hand to Col. He pulled the boy up, watching as he gingerly took a small step on his injured feet. "Ready?" he asked, receiving a nod. "Thank you very much, Gaius," Arthur said, leading Col to the door.

"My pleasure, Sire," replied the physician. "Nice meeting you, Col."

Col glanced over his shoulder, giving the man a slight nod. Gaius smiled, turning back to his work bench.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. A rather un-suspenceful chapter ending. Anywho, I hope that shall tide you over until the following Tuesday. Wish me luck on my printmaking design (it's so intense! :S).<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I need sleep.**

**Alright, it is officially Tuesday here. And since I have a buttload of poems to critique and a pre-calc exam to study for, I am posting this now rather than tonight, cuz I would most likely forget, and then you would get a late update, and it would be a sad sad day. But now it is a happy day. Or, at least, it will be after I sleep.**

* * *

><p>Arthur left the quarters, glancing back to see how Col was doing. The boy was limping, but had determination in his eyes, so Arthur let him walk on his own. But as they got further into the maze of corridors, he noticed the boy was lagging more and more behind. His face was twisting in pain, even with the medicine he had consumed, and his limping became worse.<p>

When the boy stumbled, almost falling to the hard floor, Arthur grabbed his arm, hooking it around his shoulders and grasping Col's waist. He ignored the whine of protest and began to walk the boy to his chambers.

He decided to use the servants' entrance, so as not to be seen by the guards. He pushed open the heavy door, dragging the boy inside. He kicked it shut behind them with his foot, crossing the room and setting Col down on the bench seat. He placed the satchel on the table, pulling his cloak off and dropping it onto the table as well.

Arthur went to the wardrobe containing his clothing pulling out a sleep tunic and trousers. He set them on the bed, going back out into the hall and telling a guard to find a servant to draw him a bath.

Col was still sitting as he had placed him. Arthur crouched down in front of him. "I'm going to have to hide you. Behind the screen," he said, pointing to the changing screen. Col simply stared at him. "Just until the servant leaves. I don't want word getting back to my father. You will be safer if he does not realize you are still here. Not yet, at least. Okay?"

Col struggled to his feet, limping over to the screen. Arthur snatched one of the numerous decorative pillows off his bed and set it on the floor behind the screen. Col flopped down in one motion, Arthur wincing as he was sure the boy created more bruises. Col rested his head on the pillow, looking a little unsure. Arthur darted back out into the room and grabbed the jacket he had left hanging on the back of his chair the week before.

He brought it back, covering Col. The boy curled up under it, grateful for the warmth.

The knock at the door startled Arthur, even though he was expecting it. He walked back out from behind the screen. "Enter."

A servant came in and set about preparing the Prince's bath. She heated the water quickly, expertly, and poured it into the tub. "Is there anything else you require, my lord?" she asked politely.

"No, that will be all, thank you."

She bowed and left, closing the door behind her.

Arthur shucked his clothes and climbed into the tub. A sigh left his lips as he sunk into the hot water. It felt wonderful on his muscles, sore from travel and battle. He leaned back against the edge, closing his eyes.

He sat in the bath until the water cooled and shivers forced him to abandon it. He clambered out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. As he sat on the edge of the bed, Col's head peeked out from behind the screen, staring at Arthur with wide eyes.

"You can come out now, Col," said Arthur quietly.

Col crawled out. Arthur figured that was maybe more comfortable for him then walking on his injured feet.

Arthur stretched, lying back on the bed with a groan. Keeping Col in his room without anyone noticing and ratting them out to his father was going to be difficult. Arthur was scared to find out what Uther would do to Col if he realized his son had disobeyed

The haircut had changed Col's appearance slightly, and he knew the King had not gotten a good look at him anyways. In a few days, his father would more than likely never recognize the boy. He decided if anyone asked, he would say Col was simply a new servant in the castle.

A frown crossed Arthur's face as he felt a tugging at his towel. He leaned up on his elbows to see Col pulling the material away, pawing at the Prince's groin. "What are you doing?" he asked uncertainly.

His eyes widened as the boy leaned his head down, his mouth opening. "No, no, stop!" he cried, instinctively kicking Col away roughly.

Col cried out and landed hard on his back, scrambling away until he was cowering against the wall. He pressed a hand to his ribs, pain crossing his face. Arthur swore, guilt flooding his chest. He hadn't meant to hurt Col, he had reacted without thinking. He hurriedly pulled on his sleep breeches before slowly walking over to the boy.

He was trembling from head to foot, his eyes staring up at the Prince, wide with fear. Arthur sat down on the floor in front of him. Col scooted back further, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"I'm really sorry for kicking you," apologized Arthur.

Col threw him a glare.

Arthur sighed. "I really am sorry. I hope one day you will believe me," he added sadly. "But why did you do that?" he asked, motioning vaguely towards the bed.

Col ducked his head, averting his gaze.

Arthur sighed. "Did… Did the others… do that?" he asked.

Col gave a slight nod.

"Well, we are not going to," said Arthur forcefully.

Col glanced up, his eyes full of confusion.

"I would never do that to you," continued Arthur, trying to reassure the boy.

For a moment Arthur thought he saw a brief flash of hurt in the boy's eyes, but decided he must have been mistaken.

Arthur smiled at him and stood, walking back to the bed. He could feel Col's stare still on him. He tugged the comforter from the bed, arranging it on the bedside floor furthest from the door. He went and grabbed the pillow from behind the screen, placing it at the top of the comforter.

"You can sleep over here," he said, turning back to the boy. He was confused to find silent tears streaming down his face. Tears of relief, he decided. "I… know it's not spectacular. I'm sorry."

Col didn't look at him. He slowly uncurled and began to crawl across the room. Arthur took pity on him and strode forward to gently pick him up. Col still shook slightly, so Arthur hurriedly carried him around the bed and set him onto the piled comforter.

Arthur went to his pack, which a servant had brought up for him, digging through it for his travel blanket. He pulled it out, bringing it back and draping it over Col.

He smiled as Col snuggled deeper into the blankets, pulling off his neckerchief as his eyes drifted closed. Arthur went around the room, blowing out the candles. The nights were getting chilly, so he left the blaze in the fireplace burning.

Arthur tossed the other useless pillows to the floor before slipping in under the sheets. He laid down, glad to be sleeping in his own bed again. "Good night, Col," he said.

He received no response in return.

….

A terrible scream pierced the air, startling Arthur awake.

He glanced around the room, momentarily confused. Who was screaming?

A tortured cry from the floor reminded him of Col's presence.

Arthur scrambled to the edge of the bed.

Col was writhing and jerking on the comforter, his face contorted in fear and pain. His eyes raced beneath the lids, his brow dotted with sweat. A steady stream of whines and whimpers escaped his lips.

Arthur jumped as Col unleashed another scream. He reached down, shaking the boy's shoulder. "Col! Col! Come on, wake up!" he cried.

Sapphire eyes flew open, panic filled. He gave a startled cry to find Arthur leaning over him. His breathing was ragged as he glanced around the room, trembling.

"It's alright," soothed Arthur. "It was just a bad dream. Just a dream."

Col's gaze snapped to Arthur, tears forming in his eyes. He looked so small and vulnerable, like a lost child.

Arthur felt his heart clench. He understood the nightmares. He had had many in his life. They were the times that he missed his mother the most when he was young. He had wanted to be held and comforted, but she was not there for him.

Arthur wondered if anyone had ever been there for Col either.

Tears pricked at Arthur's own eyes, and he swallowed thickly. "Come here," he said quietly, scooting back and holding the bed sheets up. "You can sleep up here. I'll keep you safe," he promised.

Col didn't hesitate as he lunged up off the floor, flinging himself onto the bed. Arthur leaned back against the pillows, pulling the boy to his side. He wrapped his arms around him as Col buried his face in Arthur's tunic. His body was shaking with sobs.

Arthur muttered nonsense words of comfort, running his hand up and down the thin back. He laid his head back, his exhaustion catching up with him. He could hear Col's cries dwindling. Arthur pulled him closer, concerned at how cold Col felt. The boy was so skinny he seemed to be unable to produce any body heat.

Slowly, Arthur began to drift back to sleep. He could feel Col relax in his arms, his breathing slowing, and he knew the boy had also fallen back to sleep. Arthur nestled deeper into the pillows, following the boy into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, if you don't review, I'll sic my new hermit crab Psamathe on you. She's three times Sheldon's size, and a total bitch. She's pretty awesome!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy fucking shit, it's Tuesday? D: So much going on, all the time, I can't keep up with it all, I'm going insane, I need sleep, HELP ME! D:**

**Alright, mini mental meltdown is over. I honestly almost forgot about this. :S**

**Anyway, I am being nice again. I'll tell you upfront, no cliffhanger this time.**

**I really don't have much to say. I still have to read 20 pages for Art History, and finishing critiquing poems for Creative Writing. Just got done with an hour of pre-calc homework. And earlier today I spent 2 and a half hours working on my printmaking assignment, and I only got one color done. And there are 5 more to go. And only 2 more class periods until it's due. So, I have a lot to do. So I'm gonna go.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The sun rays heated Arthur's face, searing through his eyelids. He groaned and tried to cover his eyes with his arm. But his arm was pinned beneath something.<p>

Mind still cloudy with sleep, Arthur tried to tug his arm free, receiving an annoyed whine response. His movements faltered.

He hadn't whined.

Who had?

Arthur's eyes blinked open to a head of dark hair. It took a few moments for the memories of last night to rush forward and Arthur to realize he was staring at Col.

The boy was tucked up against his side, face buried in Arthur's chest. Arthur had one arm wrapped around his waist, holding him close. The pinned arm. He brought up his free hand, gently shaking Col's shoulders.

"Time to wake up," he said gently. "Col."

He felt the boy stir. Col tilted his head up, his blue eyes fluttering open to look at Arthur.

Arthur smiled. "Morning, sunshine," he joked. Col blushed lightly, burying his face back into Arthur's tunic. "Did you sleep better?"

Col nodded, glancing back up at Arthur. His eyes conveyed his gratefulness.

Arthur smiled again. "I'm glad," he said. He pulled his arm out from under Col and sat up. The knots in his back popped as he stretched. Running his hands over his face, Arthur thought about the day ahead, the things he had scheduled and what he was going to do with Col.

He turned to look at the boy. Col was lying on his back, staring up at Arthur through eyes still heavy with sleep. His tunic had ridden up during the night, and Arthur frowned as he spotted the edge of a dark bruise. He reached over, pushing the fabric up further.

An angry, mottled bruise covered his ribs. Arthur's stomach clenched as he realized it was from when he had kicked the boy the night before.

Col propped himself up on his elbows to see what Arthur was staring at. He didn't so much as blink as he took in the new bruise.

Arthur gently ran his hand over it, his eyes full of sadness. "I'm so sorry, Col," he said quietly, glancing up at the boy.

Col tilted his head to the side, his eyes searching the Prince's face. He reached out a hand and clasped the one Arthur had resting on the bruise, giving it a gentle squeeze. Then he did something that surprised Arthur.

Col smiled.

A small, genuine smile, full of forgiveness.

Arthur couldn't help but smile back. "I'll make it up to you," he told the boy. "We can go to Tom's shop and have him remove that collar. How does that sound?"

Col's enthusiastic nod made him laugh.

"Alright," Arthur said, gently freeing his hand from Col's grasp and climbing off the bed. He walked to the wardrobe, pausing at the door. He stared at the mirror, brow furrowed in confusion.

A long crack ran down the center of the mirror.

"When did that happen?" he muttered, eyeing it a bit longer. He searched his brain, trying to remember if it had been cracked before. He sighed, unable to recall, and pulled open the door, digging into the darkest corner hoping he would find… "Ah, there we are," cried Arthur, pulling out two old tunics of his.

They were from a few years ago, and were too small for him now. He was hoping they would be closer to Col's size then the one he was currently wearing. Arthur picked out the blue one, bringing it back over to the bed.

"Come here," he said softly.

Col hurried to the edge of the bed, kneeling in front of Arthur.

The Prince handed him the tunic. "This should fit better than the one you have on."

Col shrugged out of the dirty tunic. Arthur felt guilt bubble in his stomach as the nasty bruise was exposed. Col folded the rumpled tunic, laying it on the bed beside him. He eyed the bruise, poking it a bit, before he picked up the blue tunic and pulled it on.

Arthur stepped back. "Stand up."

Col clambered off the bed, standing beside it.

Arthur gave him a once over, his head tilted to the side. "It's missing something," he muttered, returning to the wardrobe. He dug through a drawer, grinning in triumph when he found what he was searching for.

Walking back over to the boy, Arthur tied the thin, leather belt around Col's waist. He stepped back again, this time nodding.

With the belt to cinch the tunic in, Col did not appear to be drowning in the fabric as much.

"Much better," grinned Arthur.

Col grinned back.

Arthur went on a search around his room, looking for an old pair of boots he knew where laying around somewhere. He found them hiding behind one of the heavy old drapes by the window. The boots were faded and worn, almost threadbare, but they would be better than Col's bare feet. He brought them over to the bed, dropping them by Col's feet. He also pulled a pair of stockings from the drawer and grabbed the satchel Gaius had sent off of the table.

Going back to Col, Arthur set the stockings down beside him and then crouched down. "Sit," he told the boy.

Col plopped down on the bed, watching Arthur curiously. Arthur first grabbed his right foot, unwrapping the dirty bandage. He eyed the bottom of the boy's foot, greatly relieved to see it was no longer bleeding. He stood, fetching a towel and dipping it in his water basin, before returning to Col. He gently wiped away the dried blood, digging through the satchel to pull out the paste Gaius had sent. His hand brushed against something soft, and he pulled out a clean bandage.

Arthur smiled, grateful to the physician. Arthur would never have remembered those. He gently set upon apply the paste and rewrapping the cuts. He moved on to the next one, rolling Col's pant leg up so he could get the burn on his calf too.

Col watched him the entire time, his face more calm then Arthur had seen it yet. He still had his usual slightly distant look about him, but he didn't flinch when Arthur touched him. Arthur took this as a good sign.

When he finished, Arthur rolled his pant leg back down, gently patting Col's knee. "Alright?"

Col nodded.

Arthur smiled, picking up the stockings and handing them to Col.

Col simply stared at them, before raising his eyes to Arthur, question in them.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur snatched the stockings from the boy. "They're for your feet," he said, crouching down and sliding them onto said feet.

Col crossed his arms over his chest, pouting and sending Arthur a weak glare.

Arthur couldn't help but laugh. "Well, you asked."

His laugh grew as Col stuck his tongue out at him. He picked up the boots, dangling them in front of the boy. "I trust you know what to do with these?"

Col ripped them from Arthur's grasp, yanking them onto his feet. The corners of his mouth quirked up in an almost smile.

Arthur eyed the raven haired boy. He decided he liked this lighter, joking (at least he thought the boy was joking with him) side of Col. He stood up, offering a hand. Col accepted it, letting Arthur pull him to his feet.

"One more thing," muttered Arthur. He walked around the bed, digging through the blankets on the floor for the scrap of red fabric. Finding it, he brought it back over, fastening it around Col's neck, hiding the collar.

"Perfect," he said, eyeing the final result. Dressed like this, with the new haircut, it was almost impossible to tell only a few days before Col had been the dirty, ragged boy he had found in the forest. Now he would easily pass for one of the people living in the lower town, or a new servant in the castle.

Arthur hurried to his wardrobe, pulling out a change of clothes for himself. He hid behind the screen, quickly shedding his night clothes, and pulling on the fresh tunic and trousers. Covering his feet and pulling on his own, nicer, boots, he stepped back out into the room.

"All set," he cried, returning to Col. "Ready?"

Col nodded enthusiastically.

"Let's go," said Arthur, heading for the door.

….

They managed to make it out of the castle without running into any one of importance, like the King. Arthur took a more roundabout way to ensure this. The few servants and guards they did pass simply eyed Col with mild curiosity, having never seen him before.

Arthur hurried to the lower town, wanting to get to Tom's shop quickly, so he could return Col to his chambers. He felt reassured to have avoided making a scene in the castle, but he didn't want to press his luck any longer then he had to.

Reaching the blacksmith's shop, Arthur raised a hand and knocked sharply.

The door swung open, revealing a large, dark skinned man.

"Prince Arthur," he cried kindly, bowing his head and stepping back to let the Prince in. Arthur pushed Col in in front of him and rushed in after. "Gwen told me you would be coming today. I understand you need my assistance in breaking a lock," continued Tom, eyeing Col curiously.

Arthur nodded. "And it would be much appreciated if you could… keep this to yourself," said Arthur, a bit sheepish.

Tom nodded, looking confused. "Of course, my lord."

Arthur stepped up to Col, the boy staring at the ground, hands fluttering nervously by his sides. Arthur patted him reassuringly on the shoulder, before reaching up and untying the neckerchief. He heard Tom's quiet gasp as the fabric fell away.

"The lock has been welded shut," explained Arthur, unable to look Tom in the eye. Instead, he kept his gaze on the thick, dark collar. "We would like it removed."

"Of course, my lord, not a problem," said Tom earnestly. "If you could just bring him over here," he continued, walking to a work bench, "I have the right tools for the job."

Arthur clutched Col's arm, dragging the boy to the table and placing him in front of it. Col was shaking slightly, but Arthur was unable to tell if it was from nerves or excitement. The boy had his head down. Tom set about preparing the tools he needed, whistling slightly as he did. He turned to Col, eyeing the collar with a hint of sadness. Arthur was reminded of Gwen; he could see where she got her compassion from.

"Just hold still, my friend, and we'll have you out of that in no time," Tom told Col.

As he raised his hands up to the collar, Col began to tremble violently. Arthur took a step closer to him, running a comforting hand up and down Col's arm. "Hey, it's alright," he whispered to the boy.

Col raised his head, wide eyes meeting Arthur's. The Prince smiled reassuringly.

He didn't break eye contact, kept the comforting hand and reassuring smile, the entire time Tom worked to break the lock. Arthur's smile grew when he heard Tom's excited cry.

"It's unlocked," exclaimed the blacksmith.

Arthur hurriedly raised his hands, tugging at the buckle, yanking it loose. He watched as the heavy leather fell from Col's neck and the boy gasped.

Arthur smiled, taking in the sight of the long, slender neck now visible. Where the collar had been was a layer of grim and dirt, built up in the time he had been wearing it. Arthur glanced up as Col rolled his head to the sides, testing the freedom of his neck. He slowly raised his long fingers, prodding at the exposed skin.

His sapphire eyes snapped to Arthur's as the brightest smile the Prince had ever seen crossed the boy's face. Arthur couldn't help but return the smile.

He snatched up the collar, handing it to the blacksmith. "Please have this destroyed," he requested.

"Yes, my lord," said Tom, taking it. He hurried to a corner of the shop, returning with a damp cloth. "Here, sire. To clean his neck."

Arthur smile gratefully. "Thank you." He turned back to Col, gently wiping the grim off his neck, revealing porcelain white skin beneath, untouched by the sun.

Dropping the cloth to the work bench, Arthur stepped back to look at the boy. The skin on his neck was paler then the rest, a white band in the midst of sunburned flesh. He decided Col would need to keep wearing the neckerchief, at least until the skin tones matched better.

Col still had a slight grin on his face, his fingers running over the smooth skin.

"Better?" asked Arthur.

Col nodded vigorously.

Arthur smiled, turning to Tom. "Thank you very much," he said.

Tom grinned, bowing his head slightly. "It was my pleasure, my lord," he replied. It was clear he had questions, but he did not voice them.

Arthur retied Col's neckerchief, slight disappointment crossing the boy's face. "Come on," he said, tugging on the boy's sleeve. "We need to get back to my chambers."

* * *

><p><strong>I maybe over-did it with the outfit. XD But I just couldn't resist.<strong>

**A side note: I _do _know now where I am going with this story, the main problem is just finding the time to type. I have mid-sem break in a few weeks though, so hopefully I can get all, if not a good majority, of the rest of this typed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh, this is going to drive me crazy. They're touching up the paint on the side of the apartment building, and one of the rollers is squeaky. Time to turn on some music.**

**Anyway, early update! Woot woot! XD I have a friend coming over tomorrow who I haven't seen in... god, almost a year! Which is sad, cuz we've lived about 4 blocks from eachother for about two months now. But, that's what happens when you're both busy college students! And as a result, you guys get this sooner... more soon?... sooner. I'm sticking with that.**

**Alright. So, we get a new point of view in this one. Hopefully it will make some things more clear. It may seem a bit random, since the rest has all been from Arthur's point of view, but... it just had to be done. My writing muse demanded it. P.S. He is going to kill me yet! He went off on some random hiatus for a few years, and then came back with a bunch if plot bunnies that are multiplying like... well, rabbits. I've started _another _story that I don't have the time for! This one's a Criminal Minds AU though, and I'm being smart this time and not posting it until it's complete (So any CM fans reading, that will be coming eventually. It's a Morgan/Reid. Of course).**

**Also, last thing, then I'll shut up: I got a very insistent review that I write faster on this story from Fayt of Fire. I momentarily thought my sister had somehow found me online and was yelling at me, until I remembered she doesn't like Merlin fanfiction (she loves the show, not these though). But, don't worry Fayt! I have break coming up in about a week and a half, and I will type my little fingers off! And if I get it all done, I should be able to update more frequently, so here's to hoping I have enough time over break to finish (depending on how cruel my professors are with homework)!**

* * *

><p>Arthur pushed the door shut behind him, leaning against it with a sigh of relief. They had managed to return to his chambers without being caught. He glanced up at Col, smiling.<p>

The boy was standing in the middle of his room, his fingers under the fabric of the neckerchief, running up and down his skin. His gaze was unfocused, lost in the moment.

"Are you glad to have the collar gone?" asked Arthur.

Col turned towards him, nodding. A slight smile crossed his face.

Arthur returned the smile, walking forward. "You can take that off now," he said, pointing to the neckerchief. "If you'd like."

Col wasted no time tearing the knot free and yanking the fabric off. His hands ran across his neck, exploring the skin.

Arthur walked around the table, plopping down in his chair and watching the boy. He frowned slightly as he thought about what he was going to do with him. Arthur needed to attend a Knighting ceremony in a short while, and he would not be able to bring Col with him. He glanced around the room, trying to come up with things the boy could do to stay occupied.

His eyes fell on the rumpled sheets and the discarded pillows and bed cover on the floor. "Col?"

The boy turned to face him.

"Do you know how to make a bed?" asked Arthur.

Col glanced toward the bed, head tilted to the side. He looked back at Arthur and nodded.

"Alright. I need to leave, just for a while," he added quickly as Col's face paled. "I have to attend a ceremony with my father."

Col shivered slightly and gave a brief nod.

"I want you to stay in here," continued Arthur. "Do not leave this room, understand?"

Col nodded, more firmly this time.

Arthur nodded to his wardrobe. "There are fresh bed linens in there," he explained. "And a basket, over there." He pointed to the corner by the servants' entrance. "Place the dirty ones in there. When I return, I shall set them outside the door. Another servant will pick them up for washing."

Col glanced to the wardrobe and the basket, nodding once more.

Arthur stood with a groan, digging out his nicest tunic and his dress jacket, walking behind the screen to change. He didn't want to go to the Knighting ceremony, he wanted to stay here with Col. He wanted to continue to try to unravel the mystery that was the raven haired boy in his room.

With a sigh, Arthur walked back out. Col was perched on the end of the bench by the table, a slightly nervous look in his eyes that confused Arthur. What was the boy nervous about now?

Arthur walked over to the other end of the table, picking up his belt and sheath. Col watched him with curiosity, slowly uncurling so that he was sitting on the bench, rather than crouched. Arthur fastened the belt around his waist and snatched up his gleaming sword. He saw Col flinch instinctively, and he hurriedly slid it into place by his side. Next he picked up his cloak, draping it around his shoulders.

He ducked his head to fasten the clasps and jumped slightly when he looked back up, finding himself face to face with Col. The boy reached out, straightening Arthur's cloak and dusting off the front of his jacket. He even reached up and pushed back a few unruly strands of blond hair before stepping back, biting his lip shyly.

Arthur eyed him, slightly bemused. "Thank you, Col," he said.

Col smiled at him and bowed his head slightly. Arthur was momentarily confused, and then realized the boy must have picked that up from Tom.

Chuckling slightly, Arthur headed for the door. "I will be back later, I promise," he assured, looking Col in the eyes. "Fix the bed, and stay in the room."

He walked out and closed the door, but not before he saw Col's final nod.

….

As the door clicked shut, he slowly spun around to look at his new master's room. It was grand, very grand. Most of his other masters did not even have homes as big as this room. Some of them, like the last one, didn't have homes at all.

Slowly, he walked over to the bed, glancing down at the rumpled sheets. A small smile played across his lips.

This master was definitely different. He was kinder then the others, not only to other people, but to him as well. It had scared him at first; he thought his master was doing it to trick him or something. But watching him interact with others, he was now starting to think it was just his personality.

His master's father, on the other hand, he was more like the kind of men he knew. He hoped his master would keep him safe from him. He didn't want the father to take him away from his new master. He wanted to stay with this master. This master, Arthur, people called him, was different.

His new master seemed much closer to his own age. All his other masters had been much older. His new master was young enough to still have living parents. Or, at least a father. He had not heard his master mention his mother yet. He felt sad at the thought his new master might not have a mother. He could vaguely remember what it was like to not have a parent, having never met his own father.

His mother had never made a big deal of it, but he remembered having a friend in his village who would say it was weird for him to only have a mom. He missed his friend. He wished he could remember his name. He couldn't really even remember what he looked like. He just had memories of running around playing, laughing, having a good time.

His new master seemed like someone he could have been friends with, if he were a person. But it was not allowed now. He was a slave. He could not become friends with his master. He would have to make sure to keep his feelings in check. It had been easier with his other masters, keeping himself detached. But his new master was making it harder.

He was treating him like a person.

Why would he do that?

This master had given him a name. It wasn't as nice as his real name, but it was a name. The others hadn't named him. They had kept it to the simple "boy" or "you" or sometimes just hitting him to get his attention. He had to admit, it did feel good to have name again.

No, he couldn't start thinking like that!

He couldn't make his new master angry. No matter how his master treated him, he must remember his training. He is a slave.

Breaking that role would result in terrible punishment. He learned that early on.

His other masters had starved him, beaten him. Each one had had their own favorite method of punishment and torture. His third master had loved knives. The thin, white scars lining the insides of his thighs could attest to that. That master would slice into his skin and then lick the blood away. It had hurt terribly, but that master would then give him love.

They all gave him love.

Except for his new master.

A frown clouded his face, sadness filling his eyes.

This master, Arthur, had not given him love yet. Even when he had tried to initiate it, Arthur had kicked him. It was the only time his master had hurt him, and he had seemed genuinely sorry afterwards. But why wouldn't he love him?

This master seemed to be fonder of him than any master before him. They had treated him terribly, yet had still given him love. So why wouldn't Arthur?

He had been a good slave. He listened, done all he was told. But his new master had not rewarded him. His other masters had always rewarded him with love. It hurt, yes, but his masters always hugged him, petted him, told him what a good boy he was.

They told him it was a treat, a special privilege.

They loved how pretty he was. They loved the noises he made. They loved how tight he was, loved how good he felt.

And they told him that they knew he loved it too.

Of course he loved love.

Love was a good thing, a very good thing. His mother had always told him that when he was young. She had said she loved him too, but he knew now she did not love him as much as his masters did. She had only ever hugged him and kissed his forehead.

But his masters had loved him so much more than that. They would strip his clothes off and caress his body. They would plant hungry kisses and bites across his skin, telling him how much they loved the marks it left behind.

Sometime they would tie his hands and feet so he could be completely devoted to the love they were giving him, and not be distracted in trying to reciprocate the love. The smiles on their faces had made his stomach queasy for some reason he couldn't explain, but they were smiles none the less.

And his masters had always been thrilled when he was the one to start the love. They would laugh and cheer, tugging at his hair, running their hands up and down his back. They would say that was how they knew he loved it.

He wished this new master would love him like the others had. He was sure this master would make it hurt less, make it more enjoyable for him. His masters had never seemed to be in pain from love, only him. But he was sure this new master could make that different.

He climbed onto the bed, snuggling down in the sheets. They smelled of his new master, and he breathed in deeply. His thoughts drifted to last night, and he shivered at the memory of the nightmares. He smiled though as he remembered Arthur waking him from them. He had not yelled at him for disturbing his sleep. Instead, he had comforted him and kept him safe from the nightmares. No one had done that for him in a long time. Not since his mother, when he was little.

Before she had sent him away.

Inhaling once more, he scrambled off the bed and striped the sheets, dumping them in the basket. He walked to the wardrobe, stopping to run his finger along the crack in the mirror.

He must have made that when he was having the nightmares. It would not be the first time he had done something like that during them. He would need to be more careful though. So far his new master had not seemed to realize it was him doing these things: killing the bandit, shattering the glass in that old man's room, and now the mirror. But he would have to try and keep a better check on himself, before he did get found out.

Pulling open the door, he dug through the wardrobe till he found the clean sheets. He pressed his nose to them, before wrinkling it in distaste. He didn't like these ones. They didn't smell of his master, of warmth and comfort. He began to put them on the bed, struggling a bit. He had only made a bed once before, and it had been much smaller than this one. He eventually got them on, even if they weren't as neat and tidy as they could have been.

Snatching the comforter up off the floor, he spread it out on top of the bed. He neatly folded the travel blanket, laying it on top of the chest at the end of the bed, before picking up all the pillows and piling them at the head of the bed.

He stepped back to admire his handy work with a slight smile. He did not think he did too badly. He hoped his master would be happy with it.

Glancing at the door, he wondered when his master would be returning.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Col, eh? :( He's a little more damaged than Arthur realizes. But don't worry, he soon will... Although, some may not like the circumstances that causes the issue to arise. Hehehe, I'm a meanie. XD<strong>

**I am trying, as I read through this for spelling and grammer errors, to make sure it doesn't sound too MinnesOtan. But I apologize if there are some phrases that seem wierd. I'm just so used to them, I don't catch them all sometimes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow. This is a lot shorter than I thought. I'm sorry. It was even shorter originally. I typed up two more pages, because I finally thought of a way to connect what I had already to what I have planned. This is going to be moving a bit faster now than it was. I just need to get the story moving I feel like. Patience is _not_ a virtue I was born with. Anyway, I have a surprise for you at the end. :)**

* * *

><p>Arthur walked hurriedly back to his chambers. The Knighting ceremony had taken about as long as he had suspected it would, but afterword Uther had held a council session that Arthur had not been aware was going to happen. He discovered it was something that had come up in his absence, while he was out looking for the bandits.<p>

By the time the meeting was over, the sun had already set and everyone in the castle was preparing for night. Arthur finally reached his chambers, pushing open the doors and rushing in.

The room was dark. Arthur glanced around, striding to the table and lighting the candelabra. As the room was bathed in soft light, Arthur looked around for Col. He saw the contents on his table neatly organized and the dirty bed sheets in the basket by the servants' door.

He blinked as his gaze fell on the bed. Walking forward, he couldn't hold back a chuckle.

Col was curled up on top of his bed, hugging one of Arthur's pillows to his chest, his nose buried in the fabric. His breathing was slow and steady with sleep.

Arthur gingerly sat on the edge of the bed, so as not to wake him. He smiled a little as Col nuzzled his face further into the pillow, breathing in deeply.

The boy looked so peaceful, Arthur couldn't bring himself to wake him up. He reached down, gently tugging off Col's boots and set them on the floor. Getting up from the bed, Arthur quickly changed out of his nice clothes and into some sleep clothes.

Carefully, he lifted Col up enough to tug the covers down, before sliding into the bed beside the boy and pulling the blankets over them.

He smiled as Col pressed up against his side, snuggling into the heat of his body. Arthur tucked the blankets tighter around the boy, hoping to warm him up. He was still concerned at how cold the boy always felt. He decided he would need to invest in a jacket for Col.

With a contented sigh, Arthur drifted off to sleep.

….

_The King was taking him away._

_He had found out._

_Somehow, he had found out his son had disobeyed him._

_He had been keeping the boy in his chambers, sharing his bed with the boy._

_It made a bad impression of Prince Arthur on the people._

_The King grabbed the terrified boy's arm, dragging him away._

_Arthur moved to run after them, but was stopped by two guards._

_"Father, please! Don't do this! He needs me!"_

_The boy glanced back at him, his eyes wide with fear._

_"Arthur!" he screamed. "Save me!"_

He woke to a scream, struggling to get away from the arms that were wrapped around him, shaking him. Tears were streaming down his face and his breath was coming out in panicked gasps. He realized he was the one screaming.

"Col!"

He glanced up to see his master's face.

Arthur.

Arthur was holding him.

He stopped struggling, burying his face in his master's chest and sobbing.

It was a horrible, horrible dream. But Arthur had saved him. He had woken him up, gotten him away from the awful nightmare.

Arthur rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back. "Shh," he whispered. "It's okay. It was just a bad dream. You're alright."

His breathing returned to normal, and he felt his tears begin to slow. Arthur's arms held him close in comfort. He lifted his head slightly, nuzzling it into Arthur's neck. He began to plant light kisses across the skin there. Arthur moved his head away with an annoyed sound.

"Go back to bed, Col," he said in a tired voice.

He sighed, resting his head back against his master's chest, new tears welling up in his eyes.

….

Morning light shone through the window, searing Arthur's eyelids. He groaned, draping an arm over them.

A giggle sounded in the room.

Arthur uncovered his face, eyes blinking open sleepily.

Col was perched on the chest at the foot of his bed, a smile on his face, cleaning Arthur's boots. He had quickly picked up the little chores Arthur had found for him around his chambers for the last few days.

Arthur sent the boy a weak glare. "How can you be so cheerful in the morning?" he asked, his voice grumpy with sleep.

Col simply shrugged, picking up the other boot and beginning to clean it.

Arthur groaned, sitting up in bed. He glanced to the floor, noting the sleep-rumpled pile of blankets. Last night was the first night Col had not had nightmares. Or, at least, he had not woken Arthur with a nightmare. He had stayed the whole night on the floor. Arthur was proud of him. He had come along quite a bit in a short while.

He sat watching Col work for a bit. His neckerchief was off, and one shoulder of his too large tunic had slid down his arm. The boy's sunburns were beginning to fade, leaving behind a sprinkling of freckles and pale skin.

Arthur climbed out of bed, walking to his wardrobe and pulling out fresh clothes. "I have to spend the day in council," he told Col, as he headed behind the screen to change. He received a whine in response and couldn't help but laugh. "I have asked Gwen to show you around the castle, and teach you some other things," he continued, pulling his tunic on. "Is that alright?"

He glanced around the screen in time to see Col nod hesitantly. "Don't worry, Col. You like Gwen, remember?" he said with a suggestive wink.

Col blushed furiously, tossing one of the boots at Arthur. He dodged it easily, laughing. He was rewarded with a laugh from Col as well, the boy's eyes crinkling as he smiled.

A knock at the door caused them both to jump slightly. "Enter," called Arthur.

The door swung open gently, and Gwen timidly entered. "Morning, my lord," she said with a bow in Arthur's direction. "I'm here for Col."

Arthur walked over to the still blushing boy. "Alright, get your boots on," he said, taking the other of his own boot from Col.

Col hurriedly snatched his boots up off the floor, yanking them on as he hopped to the door.

"Have fun you two!" called Arthur.

He could have sworn Col stuck his tongue out at him as the door swung closed.

….

Arthur was proud and amazed at the improvements in Col over the next couple of weeks. The boy was having fewer nightmares, sleeping by himself most nights. He was quickly getting the hang of the different chores around the castle that Gwen taught him, even occasionally braving a few of them on his own. He was quickly accepted by the other castle servants as his charming, easy-going nature began to show through the timid, nervous boy who had first arrived at Camelot.

Morgana had also taken an instant like to him. She knew he was the boy Arthur had brought back from the forest, and she had immediately tracked Arthur down and forced him to tell her the whole story. She promised not to tell Uther, and was more than willing to let Col spend time in her chambers with Gwen on the days she could not spare her maid.

Arthur glanced up as Col barged into his chambers, not bothering to knock. As usual. The boy was carrying a basket of clean laundry, and he kicked the door shut behind him, walking to the wardrobe to put the clothes away.

"Gwen tells me you are doing fantastic work. She is impressed with how much you've learned so quickly," said Arthur, his tone playfully teasing.

Col shrugged, cheeks tinted pink.

Arthur laughed, standing from his chair and walking towards the wardrobe. "I am proud of you, Col," he continued, his voice serious. "You've come a long way, in a short time."

Col met his eyes, his smile conveying his thanks. Arthur clapped him on the shoulder before ruffling his raven hair. Col laughed, leaning slightly into the touch.

Arthur turned as there was a knock at the door. "Enter."

A servant quickly walked in, bowing. "Sire, Gaius has requested you to come to his chambers," he said. "And he asked that you bring Col with you."

Arthur frowned. Why would Gaius want to see them? "Thank you," he said.

The servant bowed again and left.

Arthur glanced back at Col who was staring at him with confusion. Arthur shrugged. "I guess we had better go find out what this is about. Come on."

He lead the way down the corridors, looking back occasionally at Col. He was glad to see the boy no longer stared at the ground as he walked, arms wrapped around his torso and shrinking into himself as people passed, as if he was trying to make himself invisible. Now he walked with his head up, nodding and smiling to the people they passed. Arthur couldn't help but grin.

They finally reached the physician's quarters, and Arthur politely knocked, staring pointedly at Col. The boy just gave him a cheeky grin.

"Come in, come in!" Gaius called from the room on the other side.

Arthur pushed open the door and stepped inside. "You wanted to see us Gaius," he said, as Col stepped in beside him.

"Ah, yes, I have a surprise," said Gaius, his eyes gleaming with excitement as he stepped aside.

Arthur's brow furrowed in confusion as a woman sitting on one of Gaius' benches was revealed. Her mousy brown hair was beginning to gray at the temples, crow's feet marking the edges of her eyes, which were wide as they stared at Col. She slowly rose to her feet, hand pressed to her heart as she took a step forward. Her voice trembled as she blinked back tears.

"Merlin?"

* * *

><p><strong>It took a lot longer to type these author's notes than it should've. My roommate and I were watching Monsters Inc. Well, more like talking with Monsters Inc. playing in the background. So I've been a bit distracted. XD But, yup, I'm ending there. I have to, I don't have any more. : I will have to write like crazy this weekend when I'm on break. Shouldn't be too hard, my only plans so far are to watch a movie. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. If I get lovely reviews, I might be nicer to Merlin in the next few chapters. I have something planned, but it could go two ways: it could be really bad or it could almost be really bad. (That's all I'm gonna say.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I almost forgot it was Tuesday.**

**Well, I didn't get nearly as much of this done as I thought I would. Was busier this break than I had planned. My family went on vacation without me... again. So I have been house-sitting between my grandparent's and my mom's. A cat and a dog to take care of, and stuff around the houses that needed to be done, plus some homework, and a mess-up with my health insurance I needed to straighten out. And when I did have time, I just wanted to relax and hang out with my friend who is living with my grandparents basement for the school year. The last two nights we've just cooked supper and then watched Criminal Minds for hours until bed.**

**But I did have to type up at least another chapter. I keep saying I'm going to be making this move faster, and then I drag it out. For real though, the rest of it is going to move much faster. Since I have figured out what I am going to do to Merlin now. ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Arthur's brow furrowed in confusion as a woman sitting on one of Gaius' benches was revealed. Her mousy brown hair was beginning to gray at the temples, crow's feet marking the edges of her eyes, which were wide as they stared at Col. She slowly rose to her feet, hand pressed to her heart as she took a step forward. Her voice trembled as she blinked back tears.<em>

"_Merlin?"_

Arthur glanced between the woman and Col. Col's eyes were wide, his breathing fast. As the woman took another step forward, the boy suddenly turned and bolted from the room.

"Col!" shouted Arthur, turning to run after him.

"Sire! Wait!" called Gaius.

Arthur paused, looking back at the physician.

"Sire, let him go. He'll be alright, I'm sure he will go right back to your chambers."

Arthur set his jaw, turning back to face them slowly. "Who are you?" he asked, staring at the woman.

"My name is Hunith, sire," said the woman, bowing to him. "I come from the village of Ealdor."

"That's in Cenred's kingdom. What are you doing here?"

"Sire," cut in Gaius. "I sent for her."

"Why?"

"Because Col is Merlin-"

"My son." Hunith stepped forward.

Arthur felt his jaw drop. "W-What?"

"When you first brought Merlin to my quarters," started Gaius, "I knew who he was. I knew his parents, before he was born." He turned slightly to Hunith. "He looks much like his father."

Hunith gave a small smile, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Arthur asked Hunith.

She looked confused, and a bit scared. "S-Sire?"

"How did Col… Merlin end up as a…" Arthur trailed off, not sure how much this woman knew about what had become of her son. "How did he end up here?"

Hunith dropped her gaze to the floor, sitting down on the nearest seat as she began to tremble. "A man came to our village. He was a blacksmith and he said he was searching for a young apprentice. He asked about Merlin, but… I told him no… I saw the way he looked at the boys in the village, the way he looked at Merlin." She glanced up at Arthur, eyes full of tears. "Merlin was so little, he was only five years old, I couldn't let him go with that man. But…" Her eyes snapped closed as a sob burst from her lips. "I woke up one morning, and Merlin was gone. He t-took him, he took my little boy."

Gaius sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

"My poor little boy, what has happened to him these last fourteen years?" Hunith sobbed.

Gaius rubber her back, rocking them slightly. "He is safe now, that is what matters," he said.

Arthur stood watching them, trying to process what he had just learned. "I… I'm going to go check on… Merlin," he said, backing towards the door.

Gaius glanced up at him and nodded.

Arthur rushed out of the physician's quarters, hurrying as fast as he could through the corridors without actually running. He reached his rooms in record time, and sighed as he discovered one of the doors slightly ajar. Pushing it open, he stepped in, the sound of sniffles reaching his ears. Arthur walked to the bed, looking on the far side.

The boy was curled up on the floor, knees drawn up to his chest, tears running down his face.

"Co… Merlin?" called Arthur softly.

Watery blue eyes met his.

Arthur sighed, crouching down. "_Mer_lin, huh?" He reached out and wiped away a few tears. "I must say, it's a more interesting name than Col."

A small, shaky smile crossed the boy's lips as he nodded.

Arthur smiled. "Well then, I am un-naming you Col, and re-naming you Merlin."

Merlin's smile grew, and he leaned into the hand that was still wiping tears from his face.

"Now, Merlin," continued Arthur, "why did you run away from your mother?"

Merlin stared down at his knees.

"Merlin?" Arthur sat down next to him, draping an arm around his shoulder. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Merlin glanced up at him, the muscles in his jaw twitching slightly as he opened his mouth and closed it again.

"You can tell me," prompted Arthur, staring at Merlin hopefully.

Merlin blinked back new tears, shaking his head.

Arthur sighed, rubbing the boy's arm. "Alright… Well, I think it was rather mean to run away from your mother. She hasn't seen you in fourteen years, and she didn't know if you were alive or dead. She was really sad when she woke up that one morning and that man had taken you."

Merlin's gaze shot to him, his brow furrowed in confusion. His head tilted to the side as he frowned.

"What?" asked Arthur.

Merlin struggled with trying to find a way to express what he was thinking, but gave up with a sigh, dropping his head down to rest on his knees.

Arthur echoed the sigh, rubbing Merlin's arm again. "C-Merlin, I really think you should go see your mother. I think it would be good. For both of you."

Merlin glanced back up at him slowly, his eyes wide and watery.

"Please," pleaded Arthur. "For me?"

Merlin stared at him for a while, before slowly nodding. A grin broke across Arthur's face. "Great!" he cried, leaping to his feet and reaching out to help Merlin up. "Let's go now."

Merlin froze with a look of panic.

"Merlin, please. I don't know how long she will be staying here."

Merlin grabbed the hand offered to help him up, and Arthur was surprised to find Merlin's hand shaking. Why was the boy so scared to see his own mother? Was he ashamed of what she would think of him, of what he had become? Was he afraid she wouldn't love him anymore?

Arthur lead the way back to Gaius' quarters, keeping an arm wrapped around the trembling raven haired boy. The nearer they got, the slower Merlin began to walk, and by the time they reached the door, Arthur was practically dragging him.

He knocked, hearing some shuffling on the other side before the door swung open to reveal Gaius.

"Sire," he said, glancing to Merlin.

"Is Hunith still here?" asked Arthur.

Gaius nodded, opening the door farther and stepping aside. Arthur placed a hand on the small of Merlin's back and pushed the reluctant boy in.

Hunith glanced up from her seat in front of the fire, her face streaked with tear stains. She slowly stood as she saw Merlin, who was staring at the floor, fidgeting his hands. Arthur guided him further into the room, stopping a few feet from Hunith.

"Co-Merlin," he whispered, "wave hello to your mother."

Merlin glanced up nervously, giving his mother a slight wave. A little sob burst from her lips, even as a small, watery smile crossed them. She took a tentative step closer, stopping as Merlin began to tremble.

"Merlin," she breathed. "Oh, my son. I've missed you so."

Merlin looked up, sadness filling his eyes when he saw the tears streaming down her face again.

"When that man t-took you away," continued Hunith. "My heart was broken. I thought I would n-never see you again. First I lost your father, and then I lost you." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I spent all these years, just praying you were alive and well. And now, here you are, with me again and…" She took another step forward. "Knowing you are safe now… I am complete again."

Merlin shrugged Arthur's hand off his shoulder and slowly walked forward to his mother. He stopped in front of her, reaching out a shaky hand and gently wiping the tears from one cheek.

Hunith smiled through her tears, reaching up and grabbing Merlin's hand. "I've missed you so much," she whispered.

They both shook with sobs as Merlin wrapped his mother in a tight hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. I have to go now. My kitty Reid has been extra cuddly this weekend. And although I have been waiting a long time for him to be a snuggler again, he is a lot bigger than the kitten who was permanently attached to me a year ago. And my foot has gone to sleep.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**So, to make up for the fact that I almost do something extremely horrid to Merlin in this chapter, I am giving you a slightly longer and one day earlier chapter in the hopes of bribing you to still like me. *big nervous smile* *laugh* Just kidding. You know you like this stuff. ;)**

**Plus, I needed something to balance out the almost sickly sweet beginning half of this chapter. Who needs Halloween candy, I almost got cavaties just writing Merlin and his mother scenes.**

**Sorry if it seems like it's moving super fast now. I need to finish this before I lose my inspiration and leave you all wondering what happened to the story. I'll shut up now so you can read it.**

* * *

><p>Arthur and Gaius moved to the other side of the room, watching as Hunith and Merlin sat down on one of Gaius' bench seats. Merlin curled into his mother's side, and she drew her fingers through his hair, rocking him gently.<p>

"Gaius?" whispered Arthur.

"Yes, sire?"

"Why do you think Co-Merlin ran from his mother earlier?" asked Arthur. He turned to eye Gaius. "When I found him in my chambers, he seemed… scared."

Gaius stared at the mother and son, brow furrowed in thought. "I'm not sure, sire. I had expected some sort of reaction, but that was certainly not it. I feel only Merlin could tell you why he did."

"And he can't or won't," sighed Arthur, also staring at them. "Does Hunith… _know_?"

"That Merlin doesn't speak?" Gaius turned back to Arthur. "I warned her about it."

Arthur sighed again, rubbing a hand across his face. "No, I meant about… what happened to Merlin. What those men did to him."

Gaius studied him for a few moments. "Yes sire, I told her what you told me. That you rescued Merlin from a man who mistreating him."

"But, does she know about the…" Arthur found he couldn't say it.

Gaius frowned. "I'm sorry, sire, I'm not sure what you are asking."

Arthur groaned, slamming a fist down on a table. Merlin glanced up at him, startled, and Arthur smiled reassuringly at the boy. He leaned in closer to the physician. "Gaius, those men raped him," whispered Arthur.

Gaius' eyes widened in shock. "How do you know?"

Arthur stared at the floor, suddenly unable to keep eye contact. "Merlin keeps trying to… he thinks I want to do that. To him. And I asked him once if the others did, and he nodded yes." Arthur glanced back up Gaius.

The old man stared at Merlin, his eyes sad. "No, I don't think Hunith needs to know that detail."

Arthur nodded in agreement.

….

Arthur sat in his quiet chambers, staring into the empty fire pit. He had snuck out of Gaius' quarters while Merlin and his mother were distracted. He was sad at the thought of not seeing the boy anymore, but he knew Hunith would take good care of him. She was his mother, after all.

He only wished he had learned all the secrets, unraveled the mystery of the raven haired boy. Arthur was sure those unknowns would torment him for the rest of his life.

Arthur sighed as the door behind him opened. He buried his face in his hand. "Yes?" he asked wearily. "What is it?"

He received no response, only the sound of light footsteps coming closer.

Arthur sighed again, looking up and spinning around. "What do yo-" He stopped in his tracks, eyes wide. "Merlin?"

Merlin stopped a few feet away from him, a nervous smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" asked Arthur.

Merlin cocked his head to the side, confused.

"I thought you would stay with your mother," said Arthur.

A sad look fell over Merlin's face, and he took a hesitant step forward.

"Don't you want to be with your mother?" asked Arthur.

Merlin paused for a minute, before nodding his head once and then shaking it twice.

It was Arthur's turn to look confused. "Yes and no?"

Merlin nodded again.

Arthur took a deep breath to stop his inward groan from coming out. This would be much easier if Merlin would speak. "You want to stay with your mother, yet you don't want to…?"

Another nod.

"You want to stay here?"

A more vigorous nod this time, with another hesitant step forward.

"Why?" asked Arthur, genuinely confused.

Merlin's sadness seemed to intensify, and then was followed by panic.

Arthur quickly took the last couple steps forward and grabbed Merlin's hands. "Hey, it's okay if you want to stay here," he soothed. "I would like that very much," he added, staring into Merlin's teary blue eyes. "I was just curious _why_ you would rather stay here than be with your mother."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Merlin slowly pulled his hands away. He drew in a shaky breath as he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Arthur and burying his face in Arthur's chest.

Arthur returned the embrace, running one hand through Merlin's silky hair. "Okay, okay. It's okay. You can stay here. For as long as you want," he muttered, smiling when he felt Merlin relax into the hug.

….

It had been two months since Merlin had been reunited with his mother. She had stayed in Camelot for a week, and Merlin had visited her every day, sat curled up into her side and listened as she told him stories of his childhood. She told him about his best friend, Will, how they used to torment the livestock and Old Man Simmons. She told him about how he used to try to help her cook, and how he always made a mess but she let him help anyways. She told him about how he used to snuggle into her lap at night, and she would whisper fairy tales to him until he fell asleep.

Initially, Merlin was wary of Hunith. His first master had told Merlin that his mother had given him away, that she didn't want him anymore. Merlin had cried for his mother every day for months, but she never came. And the day his master had finally become fed up with his crying and beat Merlin nearly to death, was the day he believed him. His mother didn't want him anymore.

But over the course of the week, doubt began to work its way into Merlin's mind. His mother held him, comforted him, wiped his tears on the few occasions he began to cry. She even kissed his forehead, just like she used to when he was little.

Merlin had been very sad the day his mother left to return home to Ealdor. She had promised Merlin could come visit her anytime if he would like. He had clung to her as she said good-bye, and he walked back to Arthur's chambers with tears in his eyes. Arthur had immediately pulled him into a hug, and all doubt he had of not going with his mother vanished. This was where he belonged. He couldn't explain why he felt that way, Merlin just knew he _needed_ to be here, with Arthur.

He was grateful to Arthur for all he had done for him. He still couldn't believe the Prince treated someone like him so well, but that just made him all the more determined to make Arthur proud of him.

He would be the best slave his master ever had.

Merlin learned to do all the chores he possibly could, even venturing out every day to muck out the horse stalls. He went to the kitchens to bring Arthur his meals, he would go to the armory to collect his armor and weapons, he would run any errand Arthur sent him on. The only thing he never did was serve Arthur when the King was near. The Prince was still worried of Uther realizing who Merlin was. But on the few occasions Merlin had passed Uther in a corridor, the King had not even spared him a glance. It made him happy though, that Arthur seemed so concerned about his safety.

Merlin had even moved from sleeping on the floor beside Arthur's bed, to sleeping on a cot in the servants' chamber connected to Arthur's rooms. There was a cupboard in there for Merlin to store his spare tunic and the warm jacket Arthur had given him. Arthur had also given Merlin a few books, after he had returned to his chambers one night to find Merlin curled up in a chair, staring at a book with fascination.

He had been shocked, however to discover that Merlin simply flipped through them, looking for pages with illustrations. "You can't read?" he had asked.

Merlin shook his head no.

After Morgana had found out, she had talked Gwen and Gaius into helping her teach Merlin to read and write.

Merlin's sunburn had completely healed by now, leaving behind porcelain white skin with a dusting of freckles here and there. All his other injuries, the burns and little cuts, had healed as well. His hair had grown out a bit, and it gave him incentive to walk with his head up, otherwise the raven locks would tumble into his eyes.

Merlin couldn't believe how much his life had changed.

He almost felt human again.

….

Merlin was walking back from the training fields. Arthur had been working with his knights, and sent Merlin ahead to draw a bath for him. He was humming a random tune he had picked up from Gwen, when a hand suddenly shot out of a doorway and pulled him in, slamming the door shut.

Merlin squeaked as he was spun around and shoved up against the back of the door.

Sir Daniel, the one Knight who had not shown up for training, was staring down at him with a lecherous grin. "Well, hello there, gorgeous," he sneered, leaning down and burying his face into Merlin's neck.

The boy shuddered as the Knight drew in a deep breath.

"You smell…. Fantastic," breathed Daniel.

Merlin began to struggle, whines leaving his throat.

Daniel straightened up, running one hand through Merlin's hair, the other tightly holding his wrists together. "There, there, pretty little thing. It's alright. We're just going to have some fun together."

Merlin cried out as he was suddenly flung onto a table standing in the middle of the room. He began to panic, whining and crying, as the man started to tear the clothes from his body.

This couldn't be happening. Only his master was supposed to love him.

A sob tore from Merlin's throat as his trousers were yanked away. He began to claw at Sir Daniel, attempting to scream around the hand now covering his mouth. Tears were streaming down his face as Daniel wrenched his legs apart, before reaching down to unlace his own trousers.

"Sorry, boy," he chuckled. "No one is coming to rescue you."

"That's where you're wrong, Daniel," came a venomous voice from behind them.

The Knight pushed away from Merlin, and the boy collapsed to the floor, glancing up to find-

"Arthur?" Merlin croaked.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween!<strong>

**Reviews are like candy! Trick-or-Treat!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have decided it's close enough to Tuesday. Especially since my body is still convinced it's 9:17 instead of 8:17. Stupid daylight savings.**

**So, I had this all typed up and it (I am soooo not a girly girl)... "It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!" Haha, sorry, it just seemed appropriate. But, anyways, I typed it all up, Arthur is all nice and caring *insert many "awwww!"s here*, and then some rather depressing music came on my mp3 player and I almost erased all of this and made it really sad and angsty. But then I realized that would be counter-productive, and some happier music came on (Merlin soundtrack at the moment, actually! End credits. XD) and I decided to leave it as it is. So thank the happy music! (Oh, Beach Boys now.)**

**Also (yes, I'm prolly gonna ramble a bit) I am _shocked_ by the number of reviews and favorites and story alerts I keep getting with each chapter. But shocked in a good way! I thought for sure that the further into the story I got the more those would start to dwindle. But I'm thrilled they're not! Seriously, some of you get so into your reviews with your concern for Merin or your cheering on Arthur that I little say "awwww!" (okay, maybe a little girly) or even laugh out loud. My room mates are prolly out in the living room thinking _WTF is she doing in there? _But anyways, I love all your reviews so so much! XD**

**In case anyone decides to get technical (so far no one has questioned it, but you never know), I realize that if Merlin has not spoke in many years, his voice prolly wouldn't work for a while when he first tries. But I am going to attribute his being able to to the fact that he has been making noises (whines, whimpers, etc.) and so that is why his voice works. So there. *laugh* **

**(Moulin Rouge. Ewan McGregor is sexy and a fucking fantastic singer!) Last thing, there will prolly only be a few more chapters of this. Four or five maybe? :( Yeah, I know. But then again, I thought this was only gonna be about 3000-5000 words when I originally started, so I guess I have no idea how much longer it will go. :/ My muse (his name is Charles, but I call him Chuckles.) is out to get me.**

**12 Days of Christmas by Straight No Chaser. AWESOME! Look it up on youtube! Do it!**

**Alright, shutting up now. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>A sob tore from Merlin's throat as his trousers were yanked away. He began to claw at Sir Daniel, attempting to scream around the hand now covering his mouth. Tears were streaming down his face as Daniel wrenched his legs apart, before reaching down to unlace his own trousers.<em>

"_Sorry, boy," he chuckled. "No one is coming to rescue you."_

"_That's where you're wrong, Daniel," came a venomous voice from behind them._

_The Knight pushed away from Merlin, and the boy collapsed to the floor, glancing up to find-_

"_Arthur?" Merlin croaked._

Arthur walked into the room, sword drawn and aimed at Sir Daniel. He glanced at Merlin, heart clenching at the sight of the boy shivering on the floor, knees drawn up to cover his nakedness. "Are you alright, Merlin?"

Merlin nodded, before pausing and quickly shaking his head no.

Arthur pulled his cloak from around his shoulders, keeping the sword pointed at Daniel as he draped the cloth over Merlin. "Take your clothes, go back to my chambers, and wait for me there," he instructed.

Merlin clutched the cloak tightly to himself, scrambling up from the floor and hurriedly snatching up his clothes. He glanced at Arthur and the dashed from the room.

Daniel was still standing against the wall, staring at Arthur with a nervous look on his face. "Sire, I can expla-"

"Shut up, Daniel," snarled Arthur. A fire burned in his eyes as he looked at the man. "You're coming with me. If you say anything, I repeat anything, I will make sure that you are executed in the most painful way imaginable, is that clear?"

Daniel gulped, nodding hurriedly.

"Fasten your trousers," said Arthur, contempt oozing in his voice.

Daniel laced them with shaky hands. As soon as he was finished, Arthur grabbed his arm in a bruising grip, dragging him from the room. He stormed down the corridors, heading for the council chambers.

Uther glanced up as Arthur barged through the doors, yanking Daniel in behind him.

"Arthur," cried Uther, glancing at the advisors surrounding him. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I caught this man attempting to rape a servant," said Arthur.

Uther's eyes darkened as he turned to stare at Sir Daniel.

"She ran away before I had a chance to check if she was alright," lied Arthur. He didn't want to draw his father's attention to Merlin. "I don't know her name."

Arthur sent Daniel a warning glare as the man opened his mouth to speak.

"Behavior of this kind is not tolerated in my kingdom," said Uther, his voice eerily calm as he stared at Daniel. "You shall be stripped of your title as a Knight of Camelot. After a night in the dungeons, you shall be banished from Camelot."

"My lord-" cried Daniel.

"Silence," roared Uther. "Guards, take him away."

Arthur relinquished his grip on Daniel as if to touch him burned. He bowed quickly to his father before hurrying out the doors and rushing back to his chambers. He paused as he reached the doors, one still ajar, hearing muffled sobs and sniffling drift out into the corridor.

Slowly, Arthur eased into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He slid the lock into place, not wanting anyone to burst in at the moment. As he looked up, he felt his extreme anger at Daniel fade into sadness and concern for Merlin.

The boy had collapsed on the floor, knees drawn up and his face buried in them, rocking back and forth as he cried. The cloak had fallen away, but he made no move to cover back up.

Arthur cautiously stepped forward. "Merlin?"

Merlin's head snapped up, his eyes red and his face smeared with tears.

Arthur sighed, quickly crossing to him and crouching down in front of him.

Merlin hiccupped, scooting back a ways from Arthur.

"Merlin?" asked Arthur again, this time confused.

Merlin shook his head, scooting back further and uttering strange whimpers.

It took Arthur a minute to realize Merlin was mumbling "bad slave, bad slave" over and over again.

Excitement flared up in Arthur at the realization Merlin was speaking, but he squashed it down. Now was not the appropriate time. "Merlin," whispered Arthur, reaching out and gently grabbing his shoulder. Merlin froze, staring at Arthur. "Why do you think you're a bad…?" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Bad slave," muttered Merlin again, his voice hoarse from being unused. "Only Master is supposed to love me. No one else." He glanced back down at his knees and resumed his rocking. "You don't love me. But no one else. No one else." His shoulders shook as he began to cry again.

Arthur gaped at him, shocked. "Merlin… What do… I… Of course I love you," he sputtered. The boy was slowly becoming as dear to him as anyone else, as his father or Morgana, even Gaius who he'd known his whole life.

Merlin shook his head, tears streaming down his face. "No. I tried. You never loved me. Even when I was good. Now I'm bad. I almost let that man love me. Please, Master! Please don't punish me!" He sobbed harder, flinging himself down in front of Arthur.

Arthur paused, thinking over what Merlin had just said. Arthur had never loved him? Even when he tried… Arthur paled, feeling like his heart shattered when he realized what he was pretty sure Merlin meant. Reaching down, he gently pulled Merlin up into a sitting position. "Merlin," he said quietly. He reached out and wiped away the boy's tears, only to have fresh ones fall again. "Merlin. What do you think love is?"

Merlin's eyes clouded with confusion. He slowly stretched out a hand, palming at Arthur's groin.

Arthur sighed, grabbing the thin wrist and pulling the boy's hand away. "Merlin," he said sadly. "That's not love."

Merlin stared at him, confusion growing. "No. Masters give me love."

Arthur shifted until he was sitting on the ground. He reached out, pulling Merlin into his chest and tucking the cloak around him tightly. "No, Merlin. That's not love. You don't hurt people you love." Merlin shuddered a bit in his arms. "Love is…" Arthur paused, trying to find a way to explain. "Love is… when you care about someone. A lot… And you would do anything to protect them and make them happy… People who love you don't force themselves on you."

Merlin glanced up at him, brow still furrowed in confusion. "But…" He trailed off, staring into space, and Arthur could see him trying to process all of this.

Arthur ran his fingers through Merlin's hair soothingly. "I'm sorry you have been hurt so much in your life, Merlin," he said somberly. "I wish I could go back in time and just…" He sighed in frustration. "Just save you from all the bad things, from those awful monsters." He felt Merlin press closer to him, and Arthur tightened his grip around him. "I promise, Merlin, I promise I will show you that the world can be good, that people can be kind and loving." He pressed his check to the top of Merlin's head. "I promise, I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again."

"Thank you, Master." Merlin snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Hey now, none of that," said Arthur.

Merlin jumped, trying to pull away. "Sorry, I'm sorry!"

Arthur tightened his grip. "Merlin," he cried, causing the boy to still. "I meant the 'Master' part."

Merlin nervously looked up at him.

Arthur smiled. "You called me Arthur earlier."

Merlin's eyes widened and his face paled.

Arthur's smile saddened a bit. "Merlin, please don't call me Master. Please," he said, his voice firm but gentle. "You can call me sire when others are around, but otherwise I want you to call me Arthur. Yes?"

Merlin stared at him for a minute. "Y-Yes… Arthur."

Arthur's smiled widened and he was relieved to see Merlin return the smile, even if it was a bit strained. Arthur chuckled as Merlin suddenly yawned. "Come on, you're going to bed," he said, standing and pulling Merlin up with him.

Merlin shook his head. "I must prepare your bath."

Arthur snatched Merlin's clothes up off the floor and gently led him to the servant's quarters. "No, Merlin. You are going to sleep. I'll have someone else prepare my bath."

"Oh," was Merlin's only reply, as his hand snacked out from under the cloak to rub sleepily at his eyes.

Arthur dumped the clothes in a pile under the cupboard and gently pushed Merlin onto the bed. "Rest," he said. "I'll see you in the morning."

Merlin nodded, curling up onto his side and burrowing under the cloak. His breathing evened out before Arthur had left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Crocodile Rock now. Oh yes, I'm <em>that <em>dork!)**

**Leave lots of nice reviews and I'll let Merlin reveal a secret next chapter. *waggles eyebrows* Nudge nudge. Know what I mean? Know what I mean?**


	13. MY APOLOGIES!

**Thanks to the fucking internet in this apartment, this is the _second _time I've typed this. *would like to beat the wireless modem with a sledgehammer***

**(Alright, anger-managment problem moment over.)**

**So, I would like to apologize profusely! Thanks to a hectic last week: two printmaking assignments resulting in over 10 hours of outisde-of-class work (one which I spent 4 and 1/2 hours one day setting type for and only finished 3 stanzas of a poem, and the other is the only one I finished. I need to spend about another two hours tonight to get the second one ready to print. And we're starting two new assignments tomorrow). I had a short story (creative nonfiction) that I needed to finish, cuz it's due on Wednesday, yet _another _health insurance issue to straighten out (so tempting just to stop treatment and go back to just living with stomach pain. Not sure my professors would appreciate the sobbing in class though). I also had a last band rehersal, our concert is tomorrow (another reason I wouldn't have time to post), and I had to meet with my advisor and plan out my class schedule for next semester. And many other little things have all added up to this: me not having a new chapter to post. As in, not even a new sentence has been typed.**

**So, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! I won't be able to post until later this week. Hopefully next weeks will be on time.**

**I would like to thank whitetyger123 for pointing out one of my most consistent errors: the fact that you guys can't read my mind. She/he (sorry, dear, not sure and don't want to insult) pointed out that is was a little strange that Merlin would talk that much, since he has been trained not to speak. Which, when I was typing, it didn't occur to me that might seem wierd, cuz I was already thinking ahead to a little internal conflict thingy Merlin is going to have in the next chapter which explains it better. But, obviously, you guys didn't know about that, cuz you can't read my mind! Or can you...? D: No, I hope not! *laugh* Anyway, so, note to self: do not put something into a chapter unless I am going to explain it within that same chapter!**

**I would also like to thank Kuma Riddle xD (he said the cat in my picture is cute). That's my baby Reid. Although, he's full grown now and a bit on the chubby side. But I still love him to pieces!**

**Anywho, since I fail at updating this week, and since you all left such lovely reviews again (seriously, you're all sweethearts and if you were here I'd huggle you all almost to death), I _will _let Merlin reveal a secret next chapter. :) Maybe two. If I can think of another one. Since you all _know _the first one. ;) **

**And as a way to hopefully appease you all until the next update, I leave you with *drum roll*: my Art History "notes" from today! *laugh* XD In other words, a doodle of Arthur and Merlin from the last chapter.**

************http: / / padawangirl. deviantart. com/ art/ Promise-269051538************

**You know the drill, just take out the spaces. And enjoy! :)**

**P.S. Virtual, chocolate chip, M&M, monster cookies to anyone who can come up with a new song to get stuck in my head! I've had DCFC's "I Will Possess Your Heart" stuck in my head all day. And only two lines of it. :/**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry! I just fail. At life. It's been one of those weeks, ya know? Anyway, I know I promised I'd let Merlin reveal a secret in this one but... well, I lied. It just seemed too close to the whole "talking" thing, and I actually need to work that all out before the secret scene.**

**So *deep breath*... I'm ready. *screws eyes shut and braces for impact* Commence the throwing of objects of the fruit and vegetable persuasion.**

**For the couple people who recommended songs for me to get stuck in my head, here are your virtual cookies *holds out platter*. **

**I hope this chapter clears up some of the confusion the previous one left you with.**

* * *

><p>Arthur woke as the mattress dipped beside him. He felt a hand on his arm, giving a gentle nudge. Arthur blinked his eyes open to find Merlin peering down at him. The moonlight trickled through a crack in the curtains, shining off of the boy's wide and watery eyes. Arthur was glad to see that Merlin had put his trousers back on.<p>

"Nightmare?" Arthur asked, voice hoarse with sleep.

Merlin nodded, fidgeting his hands nervously.

Arthur scooted over and patted the bed beside him. "Get in."

Merlin scrambled under the covers, pressing his cold, shivering body to Arthur's side.

Arthur wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders as his eyes drooped back closed. A tentative hand came to rest on his chest.

"L-Love?" asked Merlin, tapping one finger.

Arthur nodded, eyes still closed. "Yes, Merlin. You protect and comfort those you love."

After a moment's hesitation, he felt Merlin press even closer. Arthur smiled as he drifted back to sleep.

….

Merlin rested his head on Arthur's shoulder, picking at a loose thread on the collar of the Prince's nightshirt. A single beam of morning light broke through the curtain, illuminating Arthur's hair to a brilliant gold. Merlin had woken before him and took the time to study his Ma-Arthur.

He thought about the events of the day before. He knew what Sir Daniel had wanted to do to him was wrong, but Arthur told him it was wrong for anyone to do that. He claimed that wasn't really love.

Merlin thought back to all the times with his previous masters. While they had used the term "love" many times before, during, and after, he realized that none of them had actually called it love. They had told him it was a reward, a treat, a privilege. And one master had even used it for punishment. That was Merlin's least favorite master.

But Merlin could remember his mother saying she loved him, when he was little. Her love was similar to what Arthur was telling him. He had always felt safe and comforted in his mother's arms. He could even remember his best friend once blurting out that he loved him when Merlin had given him a bug he'd found (he really wished he could remember the boy's name).

Was Arthur right? Had his masters really not loved him? The thought hurt Merlin, in a disturbing way he couldn't explain.

So far Arthur had done the complete opposite of all of his other masters. Arthur had clothed him, while before he was not allowed even a small cloth to keep his decency. Arthur had removed the collar, which before had only been taken off to replace it as he outgrew the previous one. Arthur let him bath, didn't beat him, fed him regular meals, allowed him to sleep in a bed, even gave him a room. And yesterday when Merlin had spoken, instead of gagging and whipping him, Arthur had seemed happy, excited.

Merlin wiped angrily at his eyes as tears began to burn them. He felt so lost and confused. Everything he knew was slowly being unraveled.

He no longer knew his place in the world. Arthur didn't treat him as a slave, but Merlin knew he was not the same as everyone else. Even as a child, he was different. His _gift,_ as he remembered his mother calling it, his secret. One thing Merlin could remember very clearly about his mother, was her saying he mustn't tell _anyone_. His masters had only found out when, during one of his second master's "games", in which he would see how long he could torture Merlin before the boy passed out, Merlin accidently set the man's trouser leg on fire. He had nearly been beaten to death for that, and his master then used the knowledge to raise the price for Merlin when he decided to sell him.

There had always been an accident of some sort with his masters. Most of them realized his secret, but a couple of them had remained oblivious, including the one who sold him to Arthur.

Merlin wondered what Arthur would do if he knew. Would he accept Merlin? Would he harm him or send him away? Or maybe he would kill him?

Merlin turned his head to glance up at the still sleeping Prince. He didn't believe Arthur would really kill him. But then again, until last night, he had believed his masters had loved him.

He sighed, burying his face into the warm fabric over Arthur's shoulder.

He just wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

….

Arthur sat sprawled in the fur covered chair placed at the center of the table. He had been watching Merlin move quietly around the room, completing the daily tasks Arthur had set for him. Arthur sighed inwardly. He had woken with Merlin still tucked up against his side, but the boy had quickly scrambled off the bed when Arthur stirred. And he had not said a word all day yet.

"Merlin," said Arthur, staring at the boy.

Merlin only glanced at him from where he sat, polishing the Prince's armor.

"What happened, Merlin?" asked Arthur. "You were so talkative last night."

Merlin eyed him carefully, before giving a small shrug.

"You do know you are allowed to talk, right?"

Merlin glanced at him again, only this time his expression was troubled.

Arthur sighed. "Let me guess. Your masters did not allow you to speak?"

Merlin nodded.

Arthur groaned internally. "Well, I am rescinding that order and telling you that you can and will talk. So speak."

"What about, sire?" croaked Merlin.

Arthur pushed down the feeling of guilt for ordering Merlin to talk, and instead focused on the joy of hearing the boy's voice. "It's Arthur. And I don't know... How about we talk about you? How are you feeling?"

Merlin ducked his head and returned to his polishing. "F-Fine."

Arthur arched an eyebrow. "Just fine?"

Merlin nodded.

"Did you sleep well?"

Merlin shrugged.

"Use your voice, Merlin."

"Slept fine," he whispered.

Arthur stared at him, brow furrowed in thought. How was he going to get Merlin comfortable with speaking again? An almost evil grin crossed his face as an idea struck him.

"Merlin," he began, waiting until the boy made eye contact. "I think today you should work with Gwen. I'll have her teach you how to mend shirts and socks and such." He finished as he stood from his chair and headed towards the door.

"Sire?" asked Merlin, his voice uncertain.

"Arthur," repeated the Prince, before sweeping out of the room to go find the maid.

* * *

><p><strong>Pathetically short, I know. On the bright side, Thanksgiving break begins on Wednesday afternoon! So hopefully I will have time to work on this while I'm home. Since I will not be one of those people in a turkey-induced coma. I hate turkey. It's so nasty.<strong>

**And lastly, I leave you with this: http: / / www. youtube. com / watch ?v=YqBVjQAETdI**

**Because it makes my day. Every. Time. I still wish we had hired a guy who looked like this to sing at our concert. I mean, don't get me wrong. Our guy was great. Giacomo. He's one of those people of Italian decent, with the warm, olive tan skin tone, the winning smile, and the thick, perfect hair that he'll prolly have until he's 80. But really, you can't beat this old dude. He's just too much.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm starting to sound like a broken record, but I am incredibly sorry for the late update. The last few weeks of the semester have arrived. In other words, I am living in hell at the moment.**

**And I'm very sorry for how short this is. But I figured something was better than nothing. And again, no secret in this one. I swear on the life of my cats that it will be in the next one. I know how I'm going to do it, I just need to look some stuff up before I can. And I think there is only going to be about two or three more chapters.**

**Anyway, someone a while ago wanted to see more of the others in this story. Well, we get Gwen in this one, and Gaius will be in the next chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>Merlin glanced up from the sock in his hands, holding it out for Gwen to check his work.<p>

"Yes, Merlin?" asked Gwen, setting one of Arthur's tunics in her lap.

He held it out further, an expectant look on his face, but Gwen simply smiled at him.

Arthur had found her bringing a stack of fresh linens up to Morgana's chambers. He accompanied her there, asking Morgana if he could borrow Gwen for the day, to help with Merlin. The Lady had a soft spot for the boy, same as the rest of them, and Gwen had been excused to help teach Merlin to mend the Prince's clothing.

As they had walked back to his chambers, Arthur had told her that Merlin had begun to speak, but that he was too scared to do so around Arthur. He told Gwen he wanted her to encourage Merlin to speak, but not pressure him to. He had looked a bit sheepish as he told her if anyone could get Merlin comfortable with talking, it would be Gwen, with her easy going manner and talkative nature. Gwen had smiled in response, knowing the description was true.

"What is it, Merlin?" asked Gwen, leaning forward to inspect the sock.

"I-Is this right?" Merlin stuttered, his voice quiet.

Gwen eyed the stitching, nodding slowly. "Yes. That's very good," she said, smiling up at him.

Merlin smiled back slightly. "T-Thank you."

"Would you like to try a tunic now?" Gwen gently took the sock from him and passed him the shirt in her lap.

"Same way?" Merlin stared down at the tear in the fabric.

"Yes," answered Gwen, handing him the needle and thread. "Remember how to get started?"

Merlin nodded. "Y-Yes."

"Alright. Just ask if you need any help," said Gwen kindly. She picked up the sock to finish.

They continued, Gwen chatting away about various happenings in the castle, pausing now and then until Merlin would utter a short response. He had learned the mending very quickly, his thin, nimble fingers making it fairly easy, but he still was reluctant to speak.

"You have a very nice voice, Merlin," said Gwen after a while.

Merlin's cheeks flushed with color. "Oh, t-thank you."

Gwen smiled kindly. "You really do. And it is so great to hear you speaking. It makes me very happy. And I know it makes Arthur very happy."

"I-It does?"

"Yes, very much." Gwen's face grew serious. "He is so proud of you, Merlin, with how far you have come since you first arrived in Camelot. I've never seen him this way, with anyone." She reached out and clasped Merlin's hand. "You've changed him Merlin, in a very good way. I can see the man he will be as King, and I look forward to seeing what you two will do. I just know together you will achieve great things." She squeezed his hand. "I can feel it. You two complete each other, you make each other stronger and wiser and you bring out the compassion and selflessness in the other. Good times are coming, I just know it."

Merlin stared at Gwen, his eyes wide and a bit misted. "I… I don't know w-what to say," he whispered.

Gwen smiled, squeezing his hand one last time. "You don't need to say anything, Merlin. You and Arthur just keep changing each other for the better. And finish mending that last sock."

Merlin laughed, a grin lighting his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I was maybe pushing it with Gwen's little speech, but in the show she randomly breaks out into moments of spontaneous wisdom, so I figured it might work.<strong>

**Any Criminal Minds fans reading this, I wrote a short little Morgan/Reid story and posted it. **

**Again, sorry for being so late.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sure you guys are getting tired of hearing this, but I am REAAAAAAAAAAAAALLy sorry! The week-before-finals-week hit, and that is hell. And then finals week hits and you wish you were in hell, cuz at least then you'd be dead. Our aparment is void of chocolate, I've been chugging Mountain Dew like it's water, a combination of drizzly/rainy weather and stress-related hair messing has given me a look to rival 80s rock band members, and I haven't had a decent nights sleep in almost two weeks! BUT I handed in my all my creative writing re-writes on Monday, my printmaking portfolio on Tuesday, took my pre-calc final yesterday morning, and my art history final this morning, and now I AM DONE!**

**So, in honor of the end of the semester and to make you guys happy, I wrote this! :) And yes, Merlin's secret is FINALLY revealed! *laugh***

**Part of this chapter has dialogue that is not mine, but instead taken directly from the show. I have put all of those lines in italics, so hopefully that's not too confusing. And yes, I did combine two scenes from the show. It just made more sense to how my version goes.**

**Anyway, I will shut up now so you can read. Finally, right?**

* * *

><p>After Gwen's little speech, Merlin began to talk more and more. The thought of Arthur being proud of him made Merlin very happy. The smile on Arthur's face every time Merlin spoke made Merlin warm inside. He wanted to see that smile all the time, and soon Merlin became very talkative around the Prince. He would ramble on and on about anything and nothing, while Arthur would pretend to be annoyed by it, telling Merlin to shut up, but he always said it with a grin and a ruffle of Merlin's raven hair.<p>

Merlin also grew fairly comfortable with talking around others, though not as much as with the Prince. Gaius has seemed pleased with the development, and Morgana had been ecstatic. The castle staff at first was shocked with the mute boy suddenly responded to their greetings, but Merlin's polite hellos only made him more endearing to them.

Merlin was in Arthur's chambers, tidying up, when the Prince tromped in with a groan. His tunic was soaked with rainwater, and he was rubbing his neck, his face in a grimace. "Merlin, could you go to Gaius and get some oil for my muscles. The last bottle he sent is all out."

"Yes, Arthur," said Merlin, dashing out of the room.

He hurried to the physician's quarters, smiling at all the servants he passed, happily greeting them. He ran up the stone steps, to the familiar wooden door.

Merlin knocked and peered in through the slightly open door. _"Hello?"_

Getting no response, he walked into the room, looking at the work benches full of equipment, herbs, medicine jars, and other various items.

"_Hello?" _he said again, quietly.

Hearing a small noise, Merlin glances up. Gaius was up on the small balcony, looking through stacks of books.

"_Gaius?"_ he called, clearing his throat.

The physician looked over his shoulder, crying out as the rickety railing suddenly broke and he fell.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold, and Gaius' fall slowed. He frantically looked around the room, his gaze falling on a cot, and as his eyes flashed gold once more, it slid across the floor and underneath the physician, who crashed onto it with a gasp.

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief.

"_What did you just do?"_ asked Gaius, struggling off the cot.

Merlin's eyes widened. _"Um…"_

"_Tell me!"_

Merlin glanced around, stuttering. _"I-I uh, I've no idea what happened."_

Gaius stared up at the balcony. _"If anyone had seen that-"_

"_Oh, no!" _cried Merlin, his eyes wide._ "That- That was- That was nothing to do with me! That-That-That was-"_

"_I know what that was," _said Gaius, spinning around and fixing him with a stare. _"I just want to know where you learned how to do it!"_

"_Nowhere," _replied Merlin hurriedly.

"_So how is it you know magic?"_

"_I don't!"_

Gaius eyed him. "Did one of your former masters teach you?"

Merlin stared at him, swallowing nervously.

"_Answer me!" _shouted Gaius.

"_I-I've never studied magic or been taught," _stuttered Merlin.

"_Are you lying to me, boy?" _asked Gaius, stepping closer.

"_What do you want me to say?"_

"_The truth!"_

"_I was born like this," _said Merlin.

"_That's impossible!" _cried Gaius.

Merlin just stood there, unsure how to respond. Gaius stared at him for a while before shaking his head. "What are you doing here, anyways?"

"Uh, Ar- the Prince wants some oil for his muscles. He's sore from practice with the Knights today, it was cold and rainy out and-"

"Alright, alright," said Gaius, waving his hand absently and wandering over to one of the benches. He paused at it, looking around. As he reached out to grab a bottle, his arm knocked a bucket of water off the table.

The bucket and spilling water stopped, suspended in midair.

Gaius spun to face Merlin with a gasp, as the boy's eyes faded back to blue, his hand stretched towards the bucket. Merlin's gaze snapped to him and the bucket and its contents crashed to the ground with a splash.

"_How did you do that?"_ asked Gaius.

Merlin simply stared at him.

"_Did you incant a spell in your mind?"_

Merlin's eyes widened. _"I don't know any spells," _he said, shaking his head.

"_So what _did _you do?"_ asked Gaius, staring at him with a confused look. _"There must be something."_

"_It just happens," _said Merlin.

Gaius stared down at the spilt water, his face still showing confusion. Merlin hurried across the room for the mop, sopping up the wet mess.

"You haven't been doing magic in front of Prince Arthur, have you?" asked Gaius, eyeing the boy.

Merlin's eyes widened again. "No!" he cried, before biting his lip nervously. "W-Well, not intentionally."

Gaius brow rose.

Merlin gulped. "I accidently c-cracked his mirror during a nightmare once. A-And I… broke your jars, the first time we met…"

It was Gaius turn for his eyes to widen. "That was _you_?"

Merlin nodded. "P-Please, Gaius, don't turn me in," he pleaded, his lower lip trembling. "I swear, I don't do these things on purpose. I know it's bad, that I shouldn't, but I can't help it sometimes," he cried, falling to his knees. "My masters tried to use me for bad things, and I swore I wouldn't use m-magic anymore, but sometimes it just happens." He wrapped his arms around his torso, rocking back and forth.

Gaius sighed, his eyes full of sadness. "Merlin," he said softly, moving forward and grabbing the boy's shoulders, pulling him up to stand. "I am not going to turn you in. But I must remind you that the use of magic is forbidden, so _be careful_," he stressed the last two words greatly. "You must learn to control your magic, so you don't have these random outbursts."

"H-How?" asked Merlin, quietly.

Gaius stared at him for a while before answering. "I… I can help you."

Merlin blinked. "You?"

Gaius nodded. "I have books, on magic. I can help you study them."

Merlin blinked again, before his face split with a big smile. "You would help me?" he asked happily.

Gaius smiled in return. "I would."

"But what do I tell Arthur?" asked Merlin.

Gaius thought for a moment. "I can ask him if I can train you as my apprentice. The poor boy never had much of an interest in science, so I can assure you he will not bother use unless it is an urgent matter."

Merlin's smile grew. "Thank you, Gaius."

Gaius nodded, walking back to the bench and grabbing the oil. "I shall ask him tomorrow," said Gaius, handing the bottle to Merlin.

Merlin took the bottle, biting his lip nervously. _"Y-You won't say anything about, um…" _Merlin trailed off, pointing to the balcony.

Gaius glanced at it also, nodding. _"No."_

Merlin turned, heading for the door.

"_Although, Merlin," _called out Gaius.

Merlin paused, turning back.

"_I should say, thank you," _finished the physician.

Merlin nodded, before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, was it worth the wait? *laugh* Prolly not.<strong>

**I think I might lower the rating on this story. Some of the things I had initially planned when I started, ended up not happening (which is okay, they were horribly cliche). That was back when it was only suppose to be about 5,000 words, and I had planned to end it rather meanly (for poor Merlin, anyways).**

**P.S. I LOVE all of your reviews, I really do. I especially wanted to thank Rijii Teira, general zargon, and limnamae. When I read the emails with your reviews, it made me want to stop all studying and just write the next part. But the possibility of having to take pre-calc for a third time if I failed my final prevented me from doing that. But thanks so much for all the lovely reviews, everyone! *hugs and kisses***

**Now, I'm gonna go watch Ferris Bueller's Day Off (christmas present from one of my room mates). XD Tootle!**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is really short, I know, I'm sorry. But I thought you might like an update.**

**I hope you all had a nice holiday and a happy New Year.**

* * *

><p>"Merlin," said Arthur, striding into his chambers. The boy paused in polishing the Prince's armor. "Gaius just spoke to me. He has requested that you be an apprentice for him."<p>

Merlin tried to act surprised. "Really?"

"Yes."

"And what was your answer?"

Arthur paused, giving him a funny look. "I'm not sure that's any of your business," he teased.

Merlin glared at him. "Well, seeing as I am the possible-apprentice in question, I think it would most definitely be my business," he retorted.

Arthur laughed, nodding. "Very well. I told him I thought it was a good idea."

"Really?" repeated Merlin, this time not needing to act surprised.

"Yes," answered Arthur, moving to his wardrobe to find something to change into. "You can move into his chambers and begin immediately," he added.

Merlin froze, dropping the polishing rag. "M-Move?" he asked.

"Yes." Arthur didn't even turn to look at him. "Gaius has spare sleeping quarters. You would be closer to your work, always on hand when Gaius needs you."

"You w-want me to leave?" stuttered Merlin.

Arthur finally turned, finding Merlin pale and shaking. He sighed. "Merlin," he said, moving forward and crouching in front of him.

"You're sending me away," whispered Merlin.

"Merlin," repeated Arthur, pulling the piece of armor off his lap and clasping his hands. "I am not sending you away. You will still be in the castle; I will still be in the castle. I can't keep you locked up in this room forever. This is a good opportunity for you. You will be learning a very useful trade, from one of the best men I know. And you can come visit me any time you like," added Arthur.

"I can?" asked Merlin, his eyes still a bit watery.

Arthur nodded. "Yeah, if you're ever bored you can come do my laundry," he said with a shrug.

Merlin yanked one of his hands free and smacked his shoulder, but he couldn't hold back a shaky laugh.

Arthur mock winced and pouted. "That's not very nice to do to your Prince."

"Well, my Prince is a prat," fired back Merlin.

Arthur chuckled. "Fair enough." He paused and stared at Merlin. "Are you alright now?"

Merlin took a deep breath. "Yeah."

Arthur smiled. "That's good," he said. "And you don't have to go right now. Go whenever you're ready."

"Thanks." Merlin returned the smile, before picking up the piece of armor to finish his polishing.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, this may be the second to last chapter. Depending on how long the rest ends up, I <em>might <em>be able to split it into two. But, sadly, the end is almost near. :(**

**Unfortunatly, I can't write the next bit until I get back to my apartment and the season 1 DVDs. I need them to make sure it all adds up.**

**I hope you enjoyed this, even if it was short. :)**


End file.
